Entre les lignes
by Mortakuro
Summary: Je vais poster ici des drabbles qui se passent entre les épisodes, vu qu'apparemment il se passe des choses off-screen. L'histoire vu par Viktor. Spoilers. (surtout de l'ending de l'épisode 10, vu que tout repose la dessus)
1. Vidéo

Ma première fanfic YOI.

.

mini lexique pour ceux qui ont besoin :

*GPF: Grand Prix Final

.

J'ai décidé de faire les choses dans l'ordre et de reprendre avec l'épisode 1.

 **Ce chapitre parle de Viktor découvrant la vidéo de Yuri sur "Stay close to me".**

* * *

...

Viktor Nikiforov était dans son canapé, son chien Makkachin installé sur lui, une page Youtube ouverte sur son smartphone. Il hésitait a appuyer sur "lecture".

Le titre de la vidéo était clair sur son contenu. Et Viktor en attendait beaucoup.

.

Cela faisait des semaines qu'il n'y avait pas eu de nouvelles de Katsuki Yuri sur les réseaux sociaux ou le net. Rien, Niet, Nada. Le Japonais avait disparu des radars.

Il avait espéré revoir Yuri aux diverses compétions suivant le GPF* mais les mauvais résultats de l'asiatique l'en avait écarté.

La saison était terminée à présent, peut-être avait-il raccroché les patins suite aux échecs successifs?

Viktor restait assez dubitatif sur cet homme. Au GPF, Yuri avait refusé la photo ensemble qu'il lui avait proposé tout cela pour l'entrainer quelques heures plus tard dans une danse effrénée lors du banquet... puis le silence total.

Alors que le refus de la photo avait étrangement blessé Viktor, la danse fut l'un des meilleurs moments de sa vie. Il avait eu l'impression de communiquer avec Yuri bien au delà des mots ou des gestes. C'était une sensation étrange mais merveilleuse. Du bonheur à l'état pur. Et il en voulait tellement plus.

Puis aujourd'hui, après ce long silence et comme sorti de nul part, cette vidéo.

Yuri patinant, mais pas n'importe quoi.

Yuri Katsuki patinant du Viktor Nikiforov. Si CA, ça n'était pas clairement une nouvelle demande de devenir son coach, c'était quoi alors?

Le Russe était en train de préparer la saison suivante avec _Eros/Agape_. Mais cette fois, Viktor sentait un blocage. Il ne savait plus comment parvenir à surprendre son public. D'un autre côté, Yuri avait tellement marqué son esprit qu'il avait monté la chorégraphie _Eros_ autour de la soirée du banquet.

Oui _Eros_ parlait définitivement de Katsuki Yuri (imbibé d'alcool certes) dansant comme un dieu, dominant, sûr de lui, séducteur. Ce jeune Japonais avait séduit Viktor et, juste comme ça, avait complètement retourné son monde. Mais ça évidement, seul Viktor le savait.

La curiosité du Russe lui fit taper le doigt sur l'écran de son smartphone et la vidéo démarra.

.

Il crû d'abord qu'il avait désactivé le son avant d'entendre le bruit si caractéristique des lames sur la glace. C'était d'ailleurs le seul son audible.

Mais lui, il entendait la musique de son programme. Il l'entendait aussi clairement que si elle avait été effectivement jouée sur la vidéo.

Il l'entendait non pas parce-qu'il la connaissait par cœur, mais parce que la musique semblait venir du corps même du patineur.

Le Japonais semblait si détendu, complètement absorbé par ses mouvements. C'était tellement différent de son attitude aux compétitions. Il était ma-gni-fique, qu'importe les quelques kilos qu'il avait visiblement pris.

Viktor regardait Yuri Katsuki en train d'interpréter sous ses yeux sa chorégraphie. Et son interprétation était dans le mille. Viktor en eu des frissons.

La vidéo se termina aussi sobrement qu'elle avait commencée.

...

Une heure plus tard, l'esprit de Viktor était toujours sur cette vidéo de Yuri.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que cette vidéo lui était destiné, à lui, et rien qu'a lui.

Yuri avait-il prêté attention aux paroles de " _Stay close to me_ "? Viktor avait fait faire cette chanson spécialement pour son programme. Les paroles avaient un sens, et pas qu'un peu en plus...

On n'interprétè pas aussi bien un programme sans avoir analysé le sens de la chanson, non?

Mais que signifiait vraiment cette vidéo pour Yuri? Avait-elle seulement un sens au final? Sinon, pourquoi la faire? Et pourquoi maintenant?

Trop de questions, et aucune réponse. Viktor ne pouvait pas en supporter d'avantage. C'était un homme d'action : il devait agir. Sa santé mentale en dépendait.

De toute façon son peu inspiration ces derniers mois venait de ce sentiment qu'il avait pour Yuri. Autant aller à la source tout en prenant un peu de temps pour réfléchir à la suite de sa carrière. Il sentait que c'était le bon moment. Il n'allait pas laisser celui qui s'était littéralement accaparé tout son être disparaître une nouvelle fois alors qu'il l'appelait par vidéo interposée. Ho non.

C'était décidé. Il irait au Japon et entrainerait Yuri Katsuki.

Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres : Là, tout le monde serait surpris c'était sûr.

Sauf Yuri lui-même peut-être. Après tout, c'était bien le Japonais qui l'avait invité. Viktor ne doutait pas qu'il était attendu là bas.

-"Makkachin, je suis impatient de retrouver Yuri maintenant " fit-il en ébouriffant la toison de son chien.

Ce dernier aboya joyeusement au ton léger son maître.

Yakov allait le tuer mais qu'importe. Il était de notoriété publique qu'il n'écoutait pas son coach de toute façon.

.

* * *

...

Merci d'avoir lu!

La suite prochainement, enfin j'espère.

.

ps : Tout d'abord, **merci beaucoup** à tous ceux qui suivent ce recueil !

Sachez que chaque fois que je reçois un mail sur l'activité concernant ce site, mon téléphone fait maintenant " _Be my coach, victor !_ "... (Ce qui a fait lever un sourcil à mon compagnon qui m'a regardé genre "tu m'expliques d'où sort ce nouveau son de notification ou pas?", il n'a pas vu YOI)


	2. Dure journée

Pendant l'épisode 2.

Viktor revient sur sa difficile première journée au Japon auprès de Yuri.

.

Ps :Dieu que les Sentô/Onsen me manque... Ho, et je tuerai pour un simple bol de Gyûdon...

.

* * *

...

Il lui fallait être honnête : c'était une catastrophe.

Rien ne s'était passé comme prévus. Absolument rien. Ha, si, juste une chose : Yuri avait accepté qu'il devienne son coach. Ce qui semblait quand même être la moindre des choses.

Pourtant la journée avait bien commencé.

.

- _Le matin même-_

Il n'eut pas eu de problème pour arriver au Yu-topia, c'était le seul établissement d'onsen dans la ville. Le taxi le déposa devant le bâtiment. Une fois son bagages et Makkachin hors de la voiture il s'était avancé vers l'entrée. L reste de ses affaires était en route. Viktor prit une grande inspiration et ouvrit la porte coulissante.

-" _Irashaimase_ " lança une femme quelques secondes avant de déposer son plateau et ce qu'il transportait devant un client avant de lever enfin les yeux vers Viktor pour l'accueillir correctement. La surprise se lu sur son visage.

Viktor devina qu'il s'agissait de la mère de Yuri.

Elle sembla hésiter un instant puis dit avec un sourire radieux :

-"Welcome!"

Le Russe lui répondit avec un large sourire.

Il enleva ses chaussures, et attrapa Makkachin par le collier afin d'être sûr qu'il n'irait pas courir n'importe où.

Il s'assura d'avoir bien fait comprendre son nom à la tenancière -Hiroko- en lui demandant de l'appeler par son prénom après quelques échanges un peu compliqué du à la différence de langue.

Il entra dans les vestiaire des bains. Viktor s'arrêta pour lire un petit panneau explicatif écrit dans un anglais approximatif mais c'était suffisant. De toute façon il n'y avait rien de compliqué, on se lave soigneusement (on parle du Japon là, la propreté c'est primordiale hein) avant d'aller dans les bains. Une fois nu, avec seulement sa serviette en main, il fit glisser la porte du vestiaire pour entrer dans la salle des bains intérieurs en elle-mêmes. Une bouffée d'air chaud et humide l'accueilli. C'était une chaleur enveloppante et agréable, de celle qui vous invite à ne plus rien faire d'autre qu'à vous détendre.

Il n'y avait que quelques clients qui semblèrent tous une peu surpris de voir un étranger ici mais le Russe était à l'aise partout (même nu) où il se trouvait et les regards n'insistèrent pas.

Viktor choisit l'un des petits sièges et s'installa devant le miroir et la douchette qui correspondait. Il régla la température de l'eau et se mouilla entièrement. Ensuite il se lava le corps et les cheveux avant de se rincer. Il prit la bassine à sa droite qu'il remplit presque entièrement avant de se la renverser sur la tête dans un bruit de cascade.

Une fois certains qu'il n'avait plus aucune trace de mousse sur lui, il était fin prêt à entrer dans un bain. Il choisit celui à l'extérieur, où il serait seul.

Il n'attendit pas longtemps avant que Yuri ne débarque en trombe, complètement habillé et veste sur le dos.

Il était facile de deviner que Yuri n'avait même pas pris le temps de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre que de le rejoindre dès qu'il avait appris où Viktor se trouvait précisément.

C'était le moment que Viktor avait préparé dans sa tête pendant tout le voyage en avion depuis la Russie. Il devait se mettre à la hauteur du Eros que Yuri avait montré la dernière fois qu'il s'était vu.

Il lui annonça qu'il allait devenir son entraineur et qu'ils gagneraient le GPF ensemble.

Il termina avec un petit clin d'œil qui renvoyait au fameux "be my coach" et tout ce qu'ils avaient partagé ce soir là.

.

Mais Nikiforov ne lu que de la surprise et de la panique sur le visage rond de Yuri.

...

Un peu plus tard Viktor était allongé avec Makkachin dans ses bras.

Il n'était plus endormis depuis plusieurs minutes. Comment-aurait-il pu l'être alors qu'il savait que maintenant Yuri le regardait dormir?

Il ne comprit pas la discussion en Japonais que Yuri semblait avoir avec une femme et décida qu'il était temps de se bouger un peu. Et puis il avait faim. Il profita d'un éternuement pour se "réveiller". Il laissa délibérément le haut de sa tenue glisser le long de son bras et dévoiler ainsi nuque et épaule. Il voulait séduire Yuki katsuki comme il avait été séduit au banquet.

Ho et, le Katsudon, était vraiment délicieux.

...

Lorsque qu'il approcha Yuri plus directement dans sa "nouvelle chambre" où l'on venait de terminer d'y mettre ses cartons, Yuri s'était enfui, comme si son simple contact l'avait littéralement brûlé.

Viktor était alors confus.

Yuri l'avait bien invité. Disons que la demande le soir du banquet n'était pas tout à fait des plus sérieuses... La vidéo YouTube, elle, était pourtant clair. C'était une demande plus correcte de lui demander de le rejoindre. Ce qu'il avait fait. Alors pourquoi cette réaction ?

...

Cette nuit là, allongé sur son futon, Viktor commençait à se demander s'il avait bien fait de venir. L'accueil avait été bon mais l'attitude de Yuri n'était définitivement pas ce à quoi il s'était attendu.

Sa seule consolation était qu'il avait enfin revu le Japonais et qu'il ne le regrettait pas. Ce Yuri avait définitivement ce petit quelque chose qui attirait irrémédiablement Viktor.

Mais tout ce que Yuri avait fait de la journée c'était de le garder à distance. Viktor lui ne demandait qu'a partager à nouveau l'espace personnel de Yuri, son énergie, comme lorsqu'ils avaient dansé ensemble.

Il ne comprenait pas le Japonais. Pourquoi était-il si timide? Allait-il prétendre que rien ne s'était passé entre eux lors du banquet ? Et s'il s'était trompé sur toute la ligne et que Yuri n'avait jamais vraiment eu l'intention de quoi que ce soit? Était-ce pour cela que l'homme aux cheveux noirs n'avait pas donné de nouvelles toutes ces dernières semaines?

Viktor se sentit soudain bête : il n'avait pas songé une seule seconde que ce qu'il avait ressenti au banquet pouvait ne pas avoir été partagé de la même façon par Yuri... Son cœur se serra douloureusement.

Cette pensée l'effraya et ils sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

Non, non, non, ce qui était passé entre eux était bien trop fort pour que son partenaire d'un soir l'ignore complètement. Non...?

Il se précipita sur son téléphone. Il chercha les photos du banquet et s'arrêta sur l'une d'entre-elles. Celle où Yuri avait la main posée sur la jambe gauche levée au ciel du Russe. Tout les deux riaient presque sur cette photo, des sourires gigantesques étalés sur leur visage respectif à seulement une dizaine de centimètres l'un de l'autre.

Non, personne n'a cette aura de bonheur autour de lui s'il ne ressent pas quelque chose de profond, de fort.

Et pourtant le Yuri qu'il avait eu toute la journée n'avait rien à voir avec celui qui l'avait entrainé dans ce _paso doble_ endiablé.

Viktor devait reconnaitre qu'il était complètement perdu.

C'est le cœur lourd qu'il serra Makkachin plus fort dans ses bras avant de parvenir à s'endormir, les larmes jamais très loin. Celui qu'il voulait si désespérément se trouvait à seulement quelques mètres mais lui refusait l'entrée de sa chambre.

Cela faisait des semaines maintenant que Viktor rêvait de Yuri pour qui il avait complètement perdu la tête, il pouvait bien attendre encore un peu... Demain serait un autre jour, il serait patient.

Ce que le Russe ignorait encore c'est que l'homme de l'autre côté du mur, lui, cela faisait des années qu'il rêvait de Viktor...

...

* * *

...merci d'avoir lu m(^_^)m


	3. En quête d'info

Pendant l'épisode 2.

* * *

Après sa première nuit au Japon, Viktor avait décidé de repartir sur de nouvelles bases avec Yuri.

Il avait besoin avant tout de connaître un peu plus la situation amoureuse de Yuri. Ce qui n'était pas difficile car il n'avait encore aucune info là dessus. Mais tout ce qu'il obtient en le questionnant fut globalement un :

"No comment"

Peut-être qu'en lui parlant de ses propres expériences, il apprendrait deux ou trois choses sur celles de Yuri mais ce dernier sembla totalement paniqué rien qu'à l'idée de Viktor lui racontant ses conquêtes. Le Russe n'insista pas.

Viktor soupira. Ce garçon était...comme une huitre. Et pour le moment c'était à peine si elle était entrouverte, gardant jalousement la magnifique perle qu'il avait aperçu au banquet.

Tout ce qu'il avait pu déduire, c'était qu'actuellement Yuri était un cœur à prendre, et il comptait bien s'en emparer.

...

Allongé dans son futon (Yuri lui avait encore refusé l'entrée de sa chambre) Viktor réfléchissait. S'il ne pouvait obtenir les informations à la source, il irait les glaner ailleurs.

C'est ainsi qu'il parvint à se renseigner auprès des Nishigori pendant la semaine où Yuri faisait son régime. Pour eux, l'homme aux cheveux noirs n'avait jamais eu personne. Il semblait ne s'être consacré qu'à sa carrière de patineur. Viktor pouvait plus que comprendre ce comportement car lui-même ne s'était jamais engagé dans une vrai relation pour l'exacte même raison. Mais cette fois avec Yuri c'était différent. Il voulait apprendre à le connaître.

Pendant les semaines où Yuri avait "disparu" des réseaux après sa fin de saison prématurée, Viktor s'était renseigné sur lui. C'est comme cela qu'il était tombé sur le compte de Phichit, avec qui Yuri avait partagé les entrainements à Détroit. Le thaïlandais postait énormément de photos et nombre d'entre-elle avait été des selfies avec Yuri.

Si quelqu'un pouvait l'aider, Phichit semblait bien placé.

Toute la semaine fut calme, au grand désespoir de Viktor qui aurait aimé plus de communication de la part de Yuri. D'un autre côté, le Russe avait retrouvé l'inspiration et se sentait enfin en état de fignoler les chorégraphies de Eros et Agapé.

.

Yurio avait fait son entrée aujourd'hui, apparemment à cause d'une promesse que Viktor avait oublié (comme à son habitude).

Lorsque le jeune blond avait proposé le duel, l'idée lui sembla intéressante. Il devrait obéir au gagnant. Viktor se sentait déjà tout retourné à l'idée de se soumettre à un souhait de Yuri.

En revanche le duel avec le jeune Russe sembla stresser le Japonais. Il disparu de l'établissement sans rien dire après le repas. Cependant, personne de sa famille ne sembla le moins du monde inquiet. On lui expliqua que Yuri avait tendance à se rendre au Ice caste ou à l'école de danse de Minako lorsqu'il était angoissé.

Viktor décida de partir à sa recherche dans la nuit. Il trouva Minako-sensei qui lui dit que Yuri était probablement au Ice Caste. Elle confirma aussi que c'était une habitude de Yuri de partir s'entrainer quand il était inquiet.

Un peu plus tard Viktor regardait Yuri glisser tranquillement sur la glace. De ce qu'il comprit des Nishigori, Yuri aimait patiner plus que tout, depuis toujours. Et qu'il détestait perdre aussi. Le Russe commençait à comprendre le fonctionnement de Yuri. Les sentiments du garçon semblait totalement lié à son patinage d'une façon ou d'une autre. Mais comment en tirer partie ?

Yuri détestait perdre... Parfait. Il n'avait pas l'intention de rentrer en Russie pour entrainer Yurio de toute façon.

...

Après avoir annoncé que L'agapé irait a Yurio et L'Eros à Yuri, le jeune blond lança qu'il relèverai le défi et énonça tout de suite son souhait s'il gagnait. Viktor s'était alors tourné vers Yuri, curieux de savoir ce que demanderai le Japonais en cas de victoire.

Le souhait de Yuri était pour le moins... étrange.

Tout ce qu'il demanda fut de manger du Katsudon avec Viktor. D'en manger encore et encore à chacune de ses victoires. Puis, Il annonça avec force qu'il allait danser Eros.

Viktor ne pu réprimer son sourire. Il était si heureux d'entendre Yuri dire ça.

Une fois seul ce soir là, Viktor soupira comme une jeune fille amoureuse. Il allait enfin voir Yuri être de nouveau Eros, sur glace en plus, et sur une chorégraphie qu'il avait lui-même inventé en pensant au dit Yuri.

Dieu qu'il avait hâte.

Ce n'est qu'après que le Russe repensa à la demande exacte du Japonais. En fait Yuri demandait à ce que Viktor soit là pour pouvoir manger du Katsudon ensemble... Viktor eu enfin l'impression que quelque part, Yuri voulait de lui .


	4. Katsudon

Et hop la suite.

*Noren : Les tissus fendus placé devant les magasins et restaurants (où est souvent écrit quel est la spécialité du resto : ramen, takoyaki...)

Dans une partie des restaurants au Japon, on se sert en baguettes en bois à usage unique. Il faut d'abord les "casser" pour les séparer avant de les utiliser (Je les cassait mal une fois sur trois T_T) D'ailleurs c'est aussi ce type de baguette qui est utilisé lorsque on prend un plat tout prêt.

 **Tout se passe pendant l'épisode 3**

* * *

Viktor prit l'excuse de vouloir aider son élève a progresser sur la chorégraphie d'Eros pour contacter Phichit et poser quelques questions sur la vie sentimentale de Yuri. La réponse fut sans hésitation de la part du Thailandais : Yuri n'avait eu personne.

Cela ne faisait que confirmer tout ce que l'entourage de Yuri lui avait dit jusqu'à présent.

Cette nouvelle était à la fois bonne et inquiétante pour Viktor. Si Yuri n'avait lui-même jamais eu le temps de se préoccuper de ses amours, comment savoir si Yuri était bi, gay, hétéro, pansexuel ou que savait-il encore?!

Viktor ne pouvait que supposer : on ne danse pas presque nu sur un pole-danse avec un quasi inconnu presque nu également si on est totalement hétéro. Et bon sang, on ne se pend pas au cou d'un homme en se frottant contre lui sans raison ! Mais Yuri avait beaucoup bu ce soir là.

Difficile de savoir donc...

Viktor aurait aimé lui demander mais il avait peur de voir son huitre préférée se refermer définitivement s'il évoquait la soirée du banquet que visiblement Yuri semblait vouloir passer sous silence complet.

Viktor soupira pour la énième fois. Décidément, il n'avançait pas sur le cas du "mystère Katsuki Yuri".

...

Lorsque le Japonais avait déclaré que son Eros était du Katsudon, Il avait fait bonne figure mais le coup était dur. _Bon sang Yuri, je suis là, à côté de toi... et tout ce qu'Eros t'évoque, c'est de la put*** de bouffe?_

.

Deux jours avant la représentation d' _Onsen on ice_ , Viktor sortit seul. Il avait besoin de souffler un peu.

Il repoussa d'une main les noren* d'un restaurant de ramen et s'installa sur un des tabourets. Il parvint à faire sa commande. Quelques minutes plus tard il sépara les baguettes de bois l'une de l'autre dans un bruit caractéristique pour finalement les plonger dans l'immense bol fumant.

Après avoir terminé son plat et quelques bières il lança en Russe, un verre à la main :

-"Du katsudon! Eros, ça lui évoque du Katsudon !" Quelques client se retournèrent vers lui avant de retourner à leur repas.

Viktor ne pouvait toujours pas accepter ça ! Bon sang, Eros c'était Katsuki Yuri ! C'était comment il l'avait séduit au banquet! Pas un plat typiquement japonais...

Viktor estimait avoir été plus que clair sur la glace après lui avoir montré en quoi consistait précisément sa chorégraphie d'Eros au début de la semaine.

En gros, il avait dit à Yuri "Montre-moi ton Eros, je sais que tu l'as même si tu ne l'as pas encore montré au monde entier. Ne t'en fait pas je suis là pour t'aider à le faire, alors va y. Ne me fait plus attendre."

Il soupira. Il avait tout essayé pour obliger Yuri à comprendre qu'il voulait le voir comme au banquet mais cette fois sur glace, mais rien ne semblait y faire.

Comment Yuri pouvait-il être...aveugle à ce point?! Etait-il incapable de lire entre les lignes ?!

-"Il est têtu le bougre" marmonna Viktor "S'il perd clairement, je n'aurais pas le choix et devrait rentrer en Russie avec Yurio..." acheva-t'il en portant un nouveau verre à ses lèvres. Autant dire que cette option ne lui plaisait pas franchement.

Il noya tous ses doutes dans l'alcool cette nuit là.

...

Cette pensée d'un échec de Yuri continua de le hanter jusqu'au dernier moment avant le début du _Onsen on ice,_ alors que les deux Yuri se préparaient.

Il regarda Yurio faire son Agapé. Il nota aussi du coin de l'œil la pression monter pour Yuri.

Yurio avait fait des progrès fous mais le jeune Russe n'avait pas réussi à maintenir son interprétation jusqu'au bout. Viktor le félicita quand même car il avait été magnifique et était digne des plus grands patineurs. Aucun doute là dessus.

Il se tourna vers Yuri qui sembla complètement paniqué, le regard vers le sol et la tête entre les mains. Il s'approcha de lui et lui annonça que c'était son tour. Le Japonais sursauta.

"Je serais le plus appétissant des Katsudon !" commença Yuri avant de lui demander de le regarder, de ne regarder que lui. Puis il enlaça le Russe et lui lança enfin :

"Tu me le promets ?"

Viktor ne comprit pas, mais il n'allait sûrement pas se plaindre : Yuri, qui semblait habituellement mal à l'aise à chacun de leurs contacts physique, l'étreignait.

Il eu presque envie de se taper la tête contre un mur tant la requête était stupide. Il l'aurait fait même sans que Yuri ne lui demande, l'idiot. Il n'avait donc toujours pas compris que Viktor n'avait de yeux que pour lui.

 _Très bien Yuri, tu veux que je sois plus clair, c'est ça ?_ Pensa Viktor

-"Évidement, j'aime le Katsudon" fut sa réponse. _Assez clair pour toi ?_

Il sentit le corps du Japonais réagir contre lui avant de s'éloigner et d'entrer sur la glace. Pour la première fois, il eu l'impression que sa phrase avait enfin atteint Yuri.

 _Je t'en pris déduis-en ce qu'il faut. Je ne peux pas être plus direct avec toi sans que tu ne parte en courant_ supplia intérieurement le Russe.

Dès les première secondes de son show, Viktor savait que Yuri allait réussir. Il ne pu s'empêcher de siffler quand Yuri lui lança LE regard avec le petit sourire du début de la chorégraphie. Il avait enfin réussit à faire appel à son Eros, même s'il n'était pas parfait. C'était déjà un très bon début.

.

Lorsque Yuri sembla ne pas savoir quoi dire, micro à la main, pour remercier le public venu au _Onsen on Ice,_ Viktor le pris par l'épaule pour lui signifier qu'il était là.

Et c'est ravi qu'il observa Yuri se détendre à son contact et affirmer d'une voix plus sûre qu'il gagnerai avec Viktor.

Une fois l'évènement terminé Viktor demanda plus précisément à Yuri ce qu'il avait dit car il avait reconnu son prénom au milieu du Japonais.

Le jeune homme s'excusa immédiatement de ne pas avoir fait son petit discours en anglais.

-"Ne t'en fait pas" le rassura Viktor "Il faut reconnaître que le public qui a fait le déplacement était en très grande majorité Japonais. Entre l'annonce de cette démonstration et ce soir il n'y avait qu'une semaine. Pas de quoi s'organiser à l'international. Et puis ce n'était pas une compétition officielle."

-"C'est vrai... Et pour te répondre, j'ai juste dit qu'ensemble nous gagnerions le GPF et que je comptais sur leur soutien."

-"Ensemble..." se répeta Viktor.

Enfin, Yuri les considérait officiellement comme un duo. Il était temps.

A ce moment là, il était surtout soulagé de pouvoir rester au Japon auprès de Yuri.

* * *

PS: J'ai bougé le chapitre 1 pour qu'il s'insère chronologiquement au reste de l'histoire c.a.d que c'est le chapitre 5 maintenant. J'avais pas franchement prévu d'écrire autant (^_^;)


	5. Onsen

Salut! C'est mon premier texte sur Yuri on Ice.

Tout de déroule entre les épisodes 4 et 5.

* * *

Yutopia, les bains extérieurs.

...

Yuri se glissa rapidement dans l'eau chaude, l'air était un peu frais ce soir.

Immédiatement il se détendit puis ferma les yeux.

Il était... content. La discussion que Viktor l'avait un peu forcé à avoir à la plage quelques semaines plus tôt lui avait fait un bien fou.

Jamais il n'avait parlé de cela à sa famille. Encore moins à son ancien Coach. Peut-être était-ce à Phichit qu'il avait confié le plus de choses, mais jamais jusque là.

Avoir parlé aussi ouvertement à Viktor avait comme instauré une relation plus "normale" entre eux. Du moins c'était l'impression qu'il avait. Il se sentait enfin moins stressé face à Viktor.

Il... appréciait sa présence différemment maintenant que le Russe ne l'intimidait plus autant.

-Yuri !

 _Quand on parle du loup..._ pensa-il en voyant Viktor arriver dans le bain extérieur où il se trouvait.

Bon, il y avait encore des moments où il était vraiment mal à l'aise. Comme par exemple maintenant, alors que Viktor était complètement nu devant lui.

-"Yuri, pourquoi as-tu l'air soudain si tendu ? Tu étais parfaitement relaxé quand je suis arrivé."

-"Et bien je...je..." Sa main alla frotter l'arrière de sa tête dans un geste de gêne et d'excuse à la fois.

-"Détends-toi" fit Viktor en entrant dans l'eau "Il faut que tu prennes soin de ton corps, c'est plus que primordiale à notre niveau. Tu n'arriveras à rien de bien si tu n'offre pas à ton corps assez de repos entre les entraînements. Tu dois bien savoir ça pourtant".

Le ton n'était pas celui du reproche, plutôt celui de l'inquiétude et de la surprise de devoir dire ces genre d'évidence.

-"Je sais bien, mais ce ne sont pas la fatigue ou le stress qui m'ont soudain tendus" répondit Yuri du tac-au tac.

-"Hoo, et c'est quoi alors ?" La voix de Viktor avait pris un ton plus... joueur.

Yuri se gifla mentalement car il avait reconnu dans les yeux clair de son coach le désir de savoir. Il ne le lâcherai pas avant de connaître la réponse, il commençait à connaître Viktor.

Yuri s'enfonça dans l'eau jusqu'au menton pour finalement murmurer:

-"toi"

Yuri n'ayant pas osé regarder son coach en disant cela, il ne pu voir l'expression indescriptible passer sur le visage du Russe.

Après quelques secondes Viktor plaça doucement ses mains sur les épaules de Yuri qui sursauta presque au contact.

-"Il faut bien réparer ça si c'est ma faute"

Puis il se mit à masser.

-"Viktor!" protesta le Japonais "tu ne m'aide pas franchement là !"

-"Pourquoi ? Tu n'apprécie pas les massages du kiné après l'entraînement pour récupérer ?"

-"Si, bien-sûr mais..."

-"Alors là c'est pareil, laisse-toi faire un peu" Sur ces mots Viktor reprit les mouvements de massage des épaules.

Yuri soupira et répondit simplement :

-"Très bien" Il avait décidé qu'il n'avait pas envie de se "battre" ce soir.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, il finit par se détendre et profiter de l'instant. Il devait reconnaître que ça faisait du bien.

Le contact des mains de Viktor sur sa peau le relaxait vraiment, il sentait l'énergie émaner de ses mains. Les doigts s'attaquèrent a un nœud, le travaillant gentiment jusqu'à ce qu'enfin il se relâche sous la douce pression.

Un soupir d'aisance échappa à Yuri.

Soudain une sensation dans sa nuque lui donna des frissons et juste après les mains s'arrêtèrent abruptement.

Soit Yuri rêvait, soit Viktor Nikiforov venait déposer un baiser dans son cou. Il n'osa bouger ou parler, de peur que... de quoi il ne savait pas bien en fait.

-"Voilà, tout est détendu maintenant" lança l'homme aux cheveux argenté "Bon, j'ai froid, je vais dans les bains intérieurs"

En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire Viktor avait disparu dans le bâtiment, laissant Yuri là, un peu perdu.

 _Viktor, froid...? C'était une blague non…?_ Pensa Yuri

...

Le Russe fonça presque jusqu'au bain intérieur le plus proche et s'immergea entièrement, sous le regard discret de quelques-uns des clients présents.

Il regarda ses mains : Elles tremblaient.

Il se demandait si Yuri n'allait pas finir par avoir sa peau. Comment Viktor pouvait-il réagir aussi violemment pour quelque chose de si simple qu'un petit bisou léger dans la nuque. Il n'était pas une jeune collégienne bon sang !

Il avait embrassé la nuque de Yuri par réflexe, sans réfléchir, comme l'on embrasse ou caresse la peau de son amant parfois sans s'en rendre compte, simplement parce que ça nous semble naturel.

Mais là, il n'avait que trop conscience que Yuri n'était pas son amant. A son grand regret d'ailleurs.

Il avait beau être d'une autre culture, il savait bien que même un Coach ne dépose pas innocemment un bisou dans le cou de son élève.

Il avait arrêté d'être beaucoup trop... direct avec Yuri car visiblement ça le mettait mal à l'aise. Il ne comprenait toujours pas vraiment pourquoi le Japonais était aussi pudique alors qu'il l'avait déjà vu se trémousser lors du banquet... Qu'importe, il s'adaptait peu à peu, mais là...

Il avait peur d'avoir passé une ligne rouge.

Pire, il n'avait même pas réussi à établir clairement si Yuri était bi, gay ou hétéro vu que visiblement ce dernier n'avait jamais vraiment eu de relations intimes.

Dieu qu'il avait voulu l'embrasser souvent son Yuri. Mais il avait toujours gardé le contrôle bien entendu. Il ne voulait pas l'embrasser de force, mais il voulait que Yuri sache que lui le désirait. De nombreuses fois il aurait suffit que Yuri se penche de quelques centimètres seulement pour unir leurs lèvres. Mais Yuri n'avait jamais saisit toutes ces chances. En avait-il seulement envie...?

Yuri n'avait sûrement pas conscience que c'était lui qui avait le pouvoir alors que Viktor ne demandait qu'à se plier au moindre désir du plus jeune.

.

Soudain la porte donnant sur l'extérieur s'ouvrit. La vapeur ambiante en profita pour s'échapper et laisser paraître la silhouette de Yuri. C'était le moment de vérité pour Viktor. Yuri allait-il de nouveau l'éviter ? Faire comme si rien ne s'était passé, comme pour le banquet ?

Arrivé au niveau de Viktor, il s'arrêta et dit simplement :

-"Merci pour le massage. On pourra recommencer une prochaine fois...? Si ça ne t'ennuie pas bien sûr" s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter.

-"hm" fut la réponse du Russe qui hocha de la tête pour signifier que oui.

Un petit sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Yuri qui s'éloigna.

Viktor le regarda entrer dans les vestiaires.

.

Oui, ce Japonais allait avoir sa peau. Cette fois c'était certain.

...

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu ce petit texte. J'en ai d'autres en cours, chaque fois qui se déroule entre les épisodes. Y'a trop de choses qui nous sont cachés off-screen ! J'en suis sûre ! Cette série finira pas tuer mon imagination à force de la stimuler.


	6. Danse lumineuse

D'après les photos de l'ending habituel.

Ce petit texte m'est venu d'un coup, alors que mon cerveau était accaparé à dessiner un sketch de Yurio qui me trottait dans la tête depuis que j'ai vu le teaser

"welcome to the madness" diffusé y'a genre deux / trois jours. Si ce n'est déjà fait, chercher-le. Il dure 30 secondes mais vous ne voudriez pas les manquez !

.

* * *

.

Le soleil était couché depuis une petite heure maintenant et trois silhouettes se tenaient debout autour d'une petite flamme, sur la plage.

-"Tu es sûr Viktor ?" demanda Yurio, visiblement pas très rassuré "Ça ne va pas exploser comme un feu d'artifice hein?! J'en ai pris plus que vous moi!"

-"Je t'assure, c'est plutôt comme une torche, pas un vrai feu d'artifice."

-"A trois, on les allume ensemble" fit Yuri, penché sur la flamme.

"One, two, three !" chantèrent-ils en coeur et ...pshiiiiit ! Les torches s'allumèrent instantanément.

-"Yoouuaaa!" Fit Yuri encore surpris de l'allumage pendant que Yurio courait déjà en riant comme l'adolescent qu'il était encore.

Viktor aussi commençait déjà à courir en riant.

Rapidement, ils en allumèrent d'autres.

Dans un tourbillon de couleur et de lumières il s'ammusèrent à dessiner en l'air avec ces crayons qui n'en étaient pas vraiment.

Après un moment Viktor s'arrêta car un peu fatigué. Il en profita pour regarder Yuri, ce monstre d'endurance, qui lui continuait.

Le spectacle qui lui était offert le stupéfia.

Le brun dansait comme il patinait, c'est à dire créant de la musique avec son corps. Mais avec une baguette étincelante colorée dans chaque main, ses mouvements créaient aussi une danse de lumières éphémères.

Il ne pu détacher son regard de Yuri et le monde aurait pu s'écrouler autour de lui qu'il ne l'aurait pas remarqué. Jamais il n'avait vu quelque chose de plus beau de sa vie.

Yuri ne semblait pas être soumis au même lois physiques que les autres, bondissant, tournoyant comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle au monde.

Lorsque leur regard se croisèrent, le cœur de Viktor manqua d'exploser.

Combien de fois ce garçon allait-il le faire tomber amoureux de lui ?


	7. plage

Plage

Entre l'épisode 4 et 5.

J'ai réalisé qu'entre ces deux épisodes il y avait plusieurs mois en réalité. Dont les mois d'été. C'est là que mon cerveau, toujours aussi lent, a repensé aux photos utilisées dans l'ending habituel (d'où le chapitre précédent)

* * *

.

"l'air est vraiment doux" lança Yuri plus pour lui que pour les autres.

"C'est vrai, la température est très agréable" confirma Viktor "Le soleil n'est même pas encore couché à cette heure là. On sent que c'est déjà l'été. Ça te dirait une petite balade ?

Yuri sembla réfléchir un instant

-"Ca me va, allons-y. N'est-ce pas Makkachin " Il s'accroupit et caressa l'animal sur la tête.

Le chien aboya joyeusement, tentant même de lui lécher le visage au passage.

Après plusieurs minutes de marche, leur déambulation les mena à la plage. La lumière du soleil couchant apportait son atmosphère calme et tamisé. Yuri ferma les yeux quelques secondes pour mieux profiter de l'instant.

-"Makkachin !" Viktor se mit à courir après son chien qui avait visiblement décidé qu'aller sur le sable était une bonne idée.

-"Hey, attendez !" Yuri accéléra le pas à son tour.

Le chien revint en trombe vers son maître, le dépassa, passa devant Yuri avant de repartir à nouveau vers Viktor. Il tourna autour des deux hommes en aboyant de temps en temps.

Courant comme deux enfants sur la plage, Viktor et Yuri faisaient à présent la course, accélérant pour se doubler avant de finalement ralentir et d'attendre l'autre un peu plus loin.

Soudain Viktor se mit à danser.

-"Aller Yuri danse avec moi !"

Yuri regarda autour d'eux. Ils étaient seuls sur la plage.

L'invitation était tentante. Très tentante même. Mais Yuri n'osa pas et déclina l'offre. Il préférait graver dans sa mémoire ces images de Viktor se mouvant avec grâce, baignant dans la lumière doré du soir se reflétant sur la mer scintillante.

 _-Qu'importe_ pensa Viktor, _je danserai pour toi... jusqu'à ce que tu accepte de me rejoindre, ou que tu m'y entraine de toi-même, comme au banquet._

 _._

-"Revenons ici demain après-midi" proposa Viktor, assit sur le sable, caressant Makkachin sagement devant lui "La saison ne commence qu'en Septembre, c'est le bon moment pour s'accorder un peu de repos avant le marathon des compétitions."

Yuri accepta sans mal, se changer un peu les idées de temps en temps était nécessaire.

.

...Le lendemain...

-"Yahoo !" fut le cri de guerre lancé par Viktor une fois serviette et t-shirt jetés à la hâte sur le sable. Il était déjà en short de bain. Il adorait se baigner et l'impatience de se glisser dans l'eau le taraudait depuis la veille déjà.

Yuri posa le sac à dos contenant tout le nécessaire à cette sortie puis étala sa serviette avant d'aller étendre correctement celle maltraitée de son coach. Soudain il lança :

-"Viktor, Stop ! "

Le Russe avait déjà un pied dans l'eau, son chien Makkachin à seulement quelques mètres derrière lui.

-"Qu'y-a t'il, Yuri ?"

Le Japonais secoua une petite bouteille en plastique dans sa main.

-"La crème solaire"

Le grognement que Viktor poussa n'avait rien à envier à celui d'un enfant qui déteste devoir se plier aux ordres qu'il sait pourtant légitimes de ses parents.

-"Avec la peau que tu as, tu vas devenir aussi rouge qu'un homard si tu ne te protège pas" fit Yuri quand Viktor arriva à sa hauteur.

-"Ouai je sais".

Le Japonais avait déjà commencé à se tartiner de crème et tentait à présent d'atteindre toutes les zones de son dos.

-"Tu veux que je te l'étale dans le dos?" lança Viktor d'un ton amusé. Cette phrase sonnait tellement cliché qu'il avait envie de rire.

Yuri dû avoir la même idée car il sourit également

-"Hum...Oui, j'avoue que dans le dos c'est compliqué, voir impossible de faire ça correctement tout seul."

-"Aller, tourne-toi "

Yuri avait l'habitude maintenant d'être touché ainsi par son coach. Mais tous les deux savaient parfaitement que leur relation était bien plus que celle de Coach/élève classique, même s'ils étaient incapables de mettre un nom dessus.

"Et voilà, plus une seule vilaine trace de crème sur ta peau !"

Le ton fière utilisé par Viktor fit sourire Yuri.

"A mon tour, donne-moi ton dos" fit joyeusement le brun.

"Je te donnerai tout mon corps si tu me le demandais" murmura sensuellement Viktor à l'oreille de Yuri encore assit en tailleur devant lui.

"Ha..." fut la réponse laconique du jeune homme dont la couleur du visage n'avait rien à envier à celle d'une tomate.

Viktor s'assit sur la serviette devant le Japonais et attendit.

Yuri versa la crème sur ses mains avant des les apposer sur le dos offert en face de lui.

C'était la première fois qu'il avait l'occasion de caresser ainsi la peau laiteuse de Viktor. Enfin, pas 'caresser' mais 'étaler de la crème solaire'. Il devait reconnaître que c'était agréable à faire même s'il se sentait un peu maladroit.

Lorsqu'il eu terminé, Yuri se leva et enleva un peu de sable sur son maillot de bain. Il se tourna vers Viktor et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever.

-"On y va ?"

Viktor avait beau connaître par cœur le corps de Yuri à force de le voir si souvent dans les onsen, il ne se lassait pas de le détailler lorsqu'il lui était offert ainsi devant les yeux.

Il saisit la main tendue.

Il ne la lâcha qu'une fois les deux hommes dans l'eau jusqu'aux mollets.

Makkachin ne résista pas non plus à l'appel de l'océan.

.

Après leur bain, il dégustèrent leurs sandwichs, gentiment préparés par Hiroko le matin même.

Ils restèrent allongés sur leur serviettes à discuter assez longtemps pour que même le caniche soit entièrement sec.

...

"Je vais me doucher, je vais rincer tout ce sable et ce sel."

-"Bonne idée, donne-moi une minute et j'arrive"

Viktor marcha quelques mètres dans le sable chaud pour arriver à une dalle en béton d'où un poteau et ses deux pommeaux de douche sortaient.

Il alluma l'un des jets d'eau et ce plaça dessous.

Yuri arriva rapidement et alluma la seconde douche, en face de Viktor. Après quelques minutes, Le Russe l'entendit marmonner :

-"J'ai l'impression d'avoir encore du sable dans les cheveux. Pourtant je les ai bien rincé..."

-"C'est parce que tu ne les as pas bien frottés !"

Depuis l'autre côté du poteau de douche, Viktor lui ébouriffa les cheveux, des mèches sombres tombaient à présent devant les yeux bruns du Japonais qui répliqua :

-"Hey ! Si c'est la guerre que tu cherches... " son ton indiquait qu'il se retenait de rire.

Yuri tendit les bras pour aller frotter les cheveux du Russe.

C'est ainsi qu'une bataille capillaire fut lancée.

Yuri eu un rire franc et clair qui se mêla au bruit de l'eau cascadant des douches.

Viktor décida que c'était un son dont il ne lasserai jamais.


	8. Thème

Thème.

Entre les épisodes 5 et 6.

La première fois, j'ai été surprise par le fait que tout le monde commente le discours de Yûri sur son thème de l'amour sauf Viktor qui parle de sa cravate... Alors qu'il aurait dû être quand même touché par les mots de Yûri ! Mais en fait c'est logique si on considère qu'il ne comprends pas ce que dit Yûri en Japonais... Viktor se concentre donc sur l'apparence de Yurî = d'où la remarque sur la cravate.

Il ne faut pas oublier que Yûri et Viktor communiquent EXCLUSIVEMENT en Anglais. D'ailleurs si on regarde la série en gardant ça en tête, ça se voit parfois. Comme pourquoi Viktor pose parfois une question alors que Yûri vient de l'expliquer (en Japonais du coup) à sa famille.

Donc, Viktor sait juste que Yûri présente son thème de l'amour lors de son discours, mais il ne sait pas ce qui est vraiment dit.

* * *

.

Toutes les personnes supportant Yûri depuis toujours se trouvaient devant la télévision des Katsuki.

Yûri faisait en direct la présentation de son thème à la télévision Japonaise, c'était donc dans sa langue natale qu'il faisait son discours.

Et Viktor regrettait dans ces moments là de ne pas parler Japonais.

Cependant, Viktor n'avait pas besoin de comprendre la langue pour savoir d'après les réactions des journalistes et des personnes présentes devant l'écran que Yuri venait annoncer des choses qui méritaient qu'il s'y intéresse de près.

En attendant de savoir, Viktor se contenta de dire qu'il brûlerai cette maudite cravate toute moche dont la place ne pouvait pas être autour du cou parfait de son élève.

Juste après le discours de Yûri, tout le monde se tourna vers Viktor comme un seul homme.

-"What ?" fut la question légitime d'un Russe qui n'avait pas connaissance de ce que Yûri venait de dire.

Minako-sensei étant parfaitement bilingue grâce à son ancien travail de danseuse internationale, c'est elle qui dit simplement :

-"Tu devrais demander à Yûri de te traduire son petit speech, ça devrait t'intéresser".

Viktor se contenta de faire un signe de tête pour signifier qu'il le ferait, ne sachant pas trop quoi répondre.

...

Il trouva -non sans mal- une version sous-titrée du discours de Yûri un peu plus tard. Il n'allait sûrement pas attendre qu'il revienne de Tôkyo où s'était déroulé la présentation des thèmes pour demander !

Une fois la vidéo terminée, il resta sans voix un long moment alors que son cœur battait la chamade.

Avait-il bien lu...? Il relança la vidéo.

Oh mon dieu Yûri! C'était presque une déclaration d'amour qui lui était destiné à ce niveau là!

Cet idiot était incapable de lui dire quand ils étaient ensemble mais l'annonçait à la tv comme ça?!

Certes, leur relation avait bien progressé ces derniers temps et Viktor pouvait toucher un Yûri qui restait à l'aise à son contact. De son côté le Russe avait arrêté d'envahir en permanence l'espace vital du jeune homme.

Yûri initiait parfois le contact depuis l' _Onsen on Ice_. Cela avait été encore plus frappant juste avant que Yûri ne rentre sur la glace lors des qualifications Japonaises. Il semblait avoir besoin du contact de Viktor pour se rassurer. Et Viktor était plus que ravi de répondre à ce besoin. Yûri ne semblait pas réaliser à quel point l'homme aux cheveux d'argent était prêt à se soumettre à lui avec plaisir.

Le Russe émit un son entre le rire et le pleure. Tous ces mois à se demander si Yûri pouvait avoir un intérêt amoureux à son égard et là ... là, Yûri avait presque dit publiquement qu'il avait découvert l'amour auprès de Viktor. Ce n'était pas son imagination.

" _Viktor est la première personne que j'ai voulu garder auprès de moi_ "... Il était sûr que cette phrase allait le hanter pour les semaines à venir.

.

Lorsque Yûri rentra tard ce soir là, Viktor dû se retenir de ne pas lui sauter dessus...

Il se contenta de l'enlacer longuement, sans rien dire. Yûri fit de même.

...

Le massage des épaules de Yûri après l'entrainement était devenu un de leurs petits trucs à eux. Mais Viktor avait aussi pris l'habitude de laisser un bisou dans le cou de Yûri pour signifier que le massage était terminé. Alors, lorsque Viktor annonça qu'il en avait fini sans avoir laissé de baiser sur sa peau, Yûri tourna la tête vers lui et leva un sourcil interrogateur.

C'est un sourire en coin qui se dessina sur les lèvres de Viktor.

-"Qu'il y a-t-il Yûri?"

-"Ha, non, ce n'est rien..." Il se mit à rougir.

-"Tu es sûr? Parce que si j'étais toi, moi, j'aurais une question."

-"Ha oui ? Laquelle?"

-"Tu ne veux pas savoir pourquoi tu n'as pas eu droit à ton bisou ce soir ?" susurra le Russe dans l'oreille de brun qui sembla soudain comme électrisé.

-"Je...J'ai crû que tu avais simplement oublié" marmonna Yûri, de plus en plus rouge. Viktor n'eut pas besoin de voir son visage de face pour le savoir. Il eut un petit rire

-"Comme si j'allais oublier l'un des trucs les plus intime que tu m'autoriser à faire." l'idée était ridicule.

Yûri glissa dans l'eau jusqu'au menton :

-"Alors...Pourquoi ?"

-"Je voulais que tu me le demande, ce bisou. Dis-moi ce que tu veux Yûri, ce que je dois faire. Tu en veux d'autres, non? Dis-moi." Ses derniers mots étaient presque suppliants.

Yûri resta immobile quelques instants puis se retourna pour prendre Viktor dans ses bras. Le Russe n'osa plus bouger. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils étaient nus l'un devant l'autre mais c'était la première fois que Yûri se collait de lui même à Viktor dans ces circonstances. Il sentit sa peau, pourtant déjà chaude du bain, vouloir encore monter en température.

-"Je...Je ne suis pas certain de ce que je ressens, mais je sais c'est que je ne veux pas que ça s'arrête."

-"Alors je continuerai tant que tu le souhaiteras" Viktor accompagna sa phrase d'un clin d'œil.

* * *

C'est très rare que je fasse autant de chapitres à quelque chose, je suis plus du genre OS.

Mais pas plus tard qu'aujourd'hui, alors que je n''ai pas encore finis tous les textes que je compte faire sur les 12 épisodes , j'ai déjà finis le texte bonus qui ira après l'épisode 12. L'inspiration vient dans le désordre, sans se préoccuper de la chronologie originale. C'est très ... gênant lol .


	9. Calme

Juste avant l'épisode 6

* * *

Septembre, l'été touchait à sa fin et Yûri n'avait pas vu le temps passer. Dans quelques jours, ils s'envoleraient pour Pékin. Les choses sérieuses allaient pouvoir commencer avec la coupe de Chine où il était impatient de retrouver Phichit.

Après sa douche, Yûri termina de s'habiller en enfilant son t-shirt puis replaça ses lunettes sur son nez. Il ouvrit un tiroir et saisit un peigne rouge. Il réalisa ensuite qu'il avait sans doute dû oublié de prendre une serviette sèche pour ses cheveux car il avait beau la chercher, il ne la trouvait pas. Il sortit de sa chambre et s'avança dans le couloir.

-"Yuri! C'est ça tu cherches? " fit la voix de Viktor depuis sa propre chambre dont la porte était ouverte.

-"Ha, ma serviette ! Elle était où ?"

-"Devant ta porte, tu as dû la faire tomber"

-"Merci Viktor" Les cheveux de Yûri avaient déjà eu le temps de goutter sur ses vêtements secs au niveau des épaules et dans son cou.

Il entra dans la pièce et récupéra la serviette qu'il jeta presque immédiatement sur sa tête et frotta son crâne dans tous les sens.

"Haaa! Mais ils vont être tout emmêlées si tu les sèches comme ça ! " s'exclama Viktor, presque horrifié.

Lorsque le Japonais enleva la serviette, tout n'était qu'enchevêtrement de mèches sombres.

-"Ne t'en fait pas, les cheveux de type asiatique sont parfaitement lisses. Et même si les miens sont assez épais, ils ne s'emmêlent jamais" expliqua simplement Yûri.

-"Ho... Je vois. Les miens sont un peu plus compliqués."

-"Vraiment? On ne dirait pas, tu as de très beaux cheveux." Yûri avait répondu du tac au tac et ce n'est que lorsqu'il eu terminé sa phrase qu'il se mit à rougir sous le regard amusé de son coach.

-"Tu veux bien me laisser faire?" demanda Viktor en désignant le peigne toujours dans la main du brun "Les cheveux ça me connait" termina-t-il en frappant le coin du lit pour indiquer à Yûri de venir s'assoir.

Il hésita un instant avant d'accepter. Après tout, le Russe avait eu les cheveux longs à une période, il savait sûrement comment les traiter.

Il lui tendit le peigne rouge et s'assit sur le lit en silence.

Il n'y avait pas un bruit autour d'eux et l'ambiance était calme en cette fin de soirée. A la lumière tamisée d'une seule lampe, Viktor se mit à passer délicatement le peigne dans les cheveux encore humides de Yûri.

Techniquement il n'y avait pas grand chose d'exceptionnel car ce n'était pas la première fois que Yûri était coiffé par quelqu'un, loin de là même; mise à part que ce geste n'avait jamais parut aussi intime à Yûri avant.

Il réalisa que cette proximité, loin des yeux du monde, ne le dérangeait pas. Elle était agréable car il savait que ça ne gênait pas du tout le Russe de le coiffer. Au contraire, Viktor semblait ravi au vu du sourire radieux qu'il avait arboré en saisissant le peigne.

Laisser quelqu'un qui semblait sincèrement vouloir s'occuper de lui procurait à Yûri un sentiment de confiance étrange.

Les doigts souples de Viktor se mêlèrent au peigne de temps en temps. Le japonais ferma les yeux et soupira d'aise. Il se sentait bien là.

...

Yûri venait d'entrer dans sa chambre pour commencer à préparer son sac pour la Chine quand Viktor arriva en trombe :

"Yûri, tu crois que j'aurais besoin de - "

Il s'arrêta de parler en voyant le regard indescriptible de Yûri fixé sur une pile de papier qu'il tenait en main. Le brun était assit en tailleur à côté de sa valise encore vide. Soudain Viktor s'écria :

-"Ce sont... ! "

-"Des posters de toi oui. Je les ai décrochés de mon mur le soir où tu as débarqué, de peur que tu ne les vois. Je les avais cachés sous mon lit, là où je range aussi ma valise. Je suis tombé dessus en la cherchant."

Viktor s'accroupit à côté de Yûri et observa plus en détail les photos.

-"Wow, tu étais vraiment un fan de moi, y'en a pas mal...et certains sont vieux vu l'âge que j'ai dessus". Il était impressionné.

-"Je t'ai toujours admiré" commença doucement Yûri "Il m'a fallut beaucoup de temps même après ton arrivée ici pour comprendre que tu étais juste... humain. Je te voyais plus comme un dieu."

-" Tu l'as peut-être compris avec le jeune Minami, mais tu as tes propres fans qui t'admirent. Ça ne fait pas de toi quelqu'un de différent..."

Le Japonais leva les yeux pour croiser ceux si bleus du Russe qui continua d'une voix douce :

-"... ou d'inaccessible."

Yûri gratifia Viktor d'un magnifique sourire.


	10. kiss

Peu après l'épisode 7.

Yûri et Viktor ne partage pas encore de chambre d'hôtel à ce moment là de l'histoire si je ne me trompe pas.

Bien, il est enfin temps de passer aux choses un poil plus sérieuses dans cette fic !

* * *

.

Yûri n'était plus un adolescent. Il n'allait pas faire tout un plat de ce baiser. Mais quand même, il avait décemment le droit de lever un sourcil d'interrogation. On est rarement embrassé par son Coach devant cameras et public juste parce que ce dernier veut nous surprendre.

Il soupira.

Il se sentait un peu honteux que son premier baiser ai été si tard dans sa vie, et pourtant ridiculement heureux. Jusqu'à présent, Viktor Nikoforov n'avait jamais embrassé personne en public. Sauf lui, Yuri Katsuki. Il pouvait quand même dire que le grand Nikiforov l'avait embrassé, ce n'était pas rien !

Viktor avait dit vouloir le surprendre comme il avait été surpris, et au vu de la personnalité de ce dernier, il n'y avait sans doute pas à chercher plus loin. Point.

Yûri avait pu surprendre celui qu'il avait admiré depuis son enfance et cette satisfaction lui réchauffait le cœur au delà des mots.

Certes, il n'allait pas faire tout un plat de ce baiser, mais s'il devait être honnête avec lui-même, il voulait y voir plus qu'un simple bisou perdu, tellement plus...

Ce bref baiser l'avait évidement surpris mais il ne s'était pas sentis mal à l'aise. Au contraire. Ce contact rapide entre leur lèvres avait semblé naturel, presque normal.

Tombé à la renverse sur la glace, son coach dans les bras allongé sur lui, Yûri s'était complètement moqué des gens alentours. Les deux hommes avaient été dans leur bulle, yeux dans les yeux, partageant un instant qui n'appartenait qu'à eux malgré public et caméras.

Yûri réalisait que Viktor n'avait cessé de lui monter qu'il le voulait, depuis le premier jour au Japon. Il avait juste été bien trop impressionné pour s'autoriser à penser une telle chose. Comment peut-on décemment imaginer que l'homme que l'on admire depuis toujours, le quintuple champion du monde de patinage, puisse nourrir des sentiments à son égard ? C'était être tellement présomptueux de sa part !

Pourtant, Yûri avait conscience que Viktor eu été n'importe qui d'autre, il aurait présumé que l'homme avait possiblement des sentiments pour lui.

...

On frappa à la porte de la chambre d'hôtel du Japonais. La Coupe de Chine étant terminée, c'était bientôt l'heure du banquet.

-"Yûri, tu es prêt ?" C'était évidement Viktor.

-"Oui, oui, c'est bon."

Le Russe trouva Yûri assit sur le lit, portable en main dont le câble était branché à la prise à côté de la table de nuit.

Le dénommé Katsudon débrancha son smartphone pour le fourrer dans la poche de sa veste de smoking.

-"Voilà, on peut y aller"

Mais Viktor ne bougea pas, bras croisés.

-"Hm... Yûri, regarde moi" le ton n'était pas autoritaire mais indiquait que la demande ne pouvait être ignorée.

Yûri leva lentement les yeux pour croiser ceux du Russe avant de les détourner presque immédiatement.

Viktor soupira.

Il s'avança vers le brun et s'arrêta à seulement quelques centimètres de lui.

-"Ce que j'ai fait sur la glace, je suis désolé, je n'ai pas réfléchi. Tu auras sans doute quelques questions au banquet."

-"Um, ce n'est rien, je comprends" répondit presque mécaniquement Yûri. Il ne voulait pas que son coach se sente mal à l'aise en sa présence juste pour ça. Les adultes ne se font pas des montagnes d'une chose aussi bête qu'un petit bisou dans le feu de l'adrénaline des compétitions.

-"Je ne suis pas sûr que tu comprennes, non" commença Viktor "Je suis sincèrement désolé pour ça mais je t'embrasserai de nouveau, cette fois en privé promis, sauf si tu me dit tout de suite et clairement que tu refuses."

Viktor jouait le tout pour le tout. Il estimait avoir été extrêmement patient avec Yûri. A présent qu'il avait enfin goûté aux lèvres de celui qu'il désirait depuis presque un an maintenant, il ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière. Non, il ne _voulait_ pas revenir en arrière.

Le Japonais ouvrit de grands yeux ronds et entrouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais aucun son ne sortit de sa gorge. Viktor en profita pour continuer:

-"Yûri, tu te souviens de notre virée sur la plage à Hasetsu, où je t'ai demandé ce que tu voulais que je sois ?"

Yuri hocha la tête.

-"Tu te souviens de ce que tu m'as répondu ?"

-"Que tu sois toi-même... ?" répondit-il presque timidement.

-"Exactement! C'était la première fois qu'on me disait ça. Avec toi Yûri, je peux être moi, sans avoir de rôle à jouer en permanence. Tu n'imagine pas la liberté que ça me donne. Tu es le premier qui ne voulait pas le play-boy, pas le patineur, pas la star. Juste...moi."

-"Je sais à quel point devoir répondre à des attentes sans arrêt est fatigant. Je ne voulais pas te faire subir ça. Je voulais que tu te sente bien avec moi... pour que tu restes."

La réponse honnête du Japonais amusa Le Russe.

-"Je suis bien à tes côtés."

Viktor approcha son visage à quelques millimètres de celui de Yûri et s'arrêta là, attendant le cœur battant l'autorisation tacite de continuer. Yûri sembla hésiter un instant avant de réduire de lui-même le peu d'espace restant, scellant leurs lèvres ensemble. Le baiser était très léger comme une brise, fragile comme une aile de papillon.

Viktor ouvrit les yeux qu'il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir fermés et rattrapa la bouche de Yûri s'éloignant déjà de la sienne.

Cette fois le baiser se fit plus pressant. Paupières entrouvertes, le Russe ne vit que les yeux clos de Yûri. Il se sentit pousser des ailes et décida d'y aller franco : sa langue alla caresser la lèvre supérieure du Japonais qui émit un son de surprise.

Yûri recula légèrement, haletant presque. Il s'empressa d'enfouir son visage rouge dans ses mains dans une tentative assez vaine de le cacher, ce qui donna à Viktor envie de rire.

-"Si on ne se dépêche pas, on va finir par être en retard au banquet" fit calmement le Russe en allant ouvrir la porte, incapable d'empêcher son propre visage d'être plus coloré qu'à l'accoutumé.

.

* * *

Merci encore à tous ceux qui suivent cette fic.


	11. Morphée

Toujours entre les épisodes 7 et 8.

* * *

.

-"Yûri ! " Le Thaïlandais se jeta dans les bras du Japonais "Désolé, on n'a pas vraiment eu le temps de discuter après la cérémonie de remise des médailles. Trop de media... Je savais que tu serais au banquet, alors je t'attendais."

-"Phichit-kun !" fut la réponse accompagnée d'un franc sourire de Yûri "J'étais si content de partager le podium avec toi !"

-"C'était génial hein?! Selfie tous les deux!" En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, il avait sorti son smartphone et postait déjà la photo sur Instagram. Il se pencha vers l'oreille de Yurî et dit à voix basse :

\- "Alors Yûri, tu vas enfin me raconter? Je suis vexé que tu ne m'aie rien dit sur ta relation avec Viktor. Même si vu les questions qu'il m'a posé sur toi il y a déjà des mois, j'avais quelques soupçons !"

-"Qu-Quoi? Des questions sur moi?! Je ne suis pas le... enfin...On...Viktor... Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois !" Le visage de Yûri emprunta aux coquelicot leur magnifique couleur rouge.

Phichit parut étonné.

-"Yûri, Tu es au courant que Viktor Nikiforov t'as embrassé devant le monde entier tout à l'heure...? Ou alors on ne vit pas sur la même planète." Le Thaïlandais croisa les bras tout en continuant "Honnêtement Yûri, tu ne vas pas me faire croire qu'il n'y a rien entre vous. Tu ne peux _pas_ ne _pas_ avoir noté le regard de Viktor lorsqu'il est posé sur toi. C'est de l'amour en barre !"

-"Je t'en pris Phichit, je..." Yuri baissa la tête et fixa le sol comme s'il avait un intérêt notable

-"...Je commence à peine à le comprendre..." Sa voix était à peine audible.

-"C'est mieux que la dernière fois alors. Je suis sûre que tu ne savais même pas que celle qui t'as composé "Yuri on Ice" était tombée amoureuse de toi à l'époque où nous vivions à Détroit."

-" Ha?"

Phichit soupira:

-"Ne t'en fait pas, elle ne se fait pas d'illusion et passe à autre chose. Yûri, ce n'est pas parce que tu as du mal à voir tes qualités que d'autres ne les vois pas. Aller, ne fait pas cette tête, ce soir on a gagné ! "

Il traîna le brun jusqu'à une table nappée et lui tendit une coupe de champagne.

"A notre succès ! Et le mieux c'est que je peux le partager avec mon meilleur ami !"

...

Yûri et Viktor rentraient tranquillement à l'hôtel, bras dessus, bras dessous dans une ambiance joyeuse. Le Japonais s'était qualifié pour la prochaine coupe, ils étaient heureux.

Ils arrivèrent devant la porte de la chambre du Japonais. Yûri glissa sa carte dans le lecteur et la porte se déverrouilla avec un bruit de 'clic'.

-"Bonne nuit Yûri. A demain."

-"A demain."

Viktor déposa un baiser chaste sur la joue de l'asiatique et tourna les talons.

Yûri resta dans le couloir quelques instants à observer son coach entrer dans la chambre voisine.

Il pénétra à son tour dans sa chambre. Il n'alluma même pas les lumières. Les rideaux n'étant pas tirés, la pièce était suffisamment illuminée par l'éclairage urbain à son goût.

Il posa sa veste sur la chaise et délassa ses chaussures avant de les enlever. Il n'y avait qu'une lampe sur la table de nuit d'allumée, donnant une lumière intimiste à la pièce.

Il se déshabilla entièrement et entra dans la minuscule salle de bain. Il appuya sur l'interrupteur et après une seconde d'adaptation à la lumière il fit couler la douche.

Une fois propre et en simple boxer, il se glissa dans le lit. Tout était parfaitement calme. Trop calme. Yûri se sentit soudain assailli par la solitude, seul dans cette chambre.

Pris d'une soudaine impulsion, il repoussa les draps et enfila rapidement un peignoir. Il passa la tête par la porte, vérifia qu'il avait bien sa carte de chambre dans la poche et s'aventura dans le couloir. Il frappa doucement à la porte de Viktor qui finit par s'entrouvrir.

-"Yûri ?! Est-ce que tout va bien?"

-"Je - Je peux entrer?"

-"Bien-sûr!" Viktor se décala pour permettre à Yûri d'entrer. Il portait encore son smoking mais avait enlevé chaussures, cravate, et sa chemise était déboutonnée.

-" Je ne te dérange pas trop? Je sais qu'il est très tard, mais j'ai besoin d'encore peu de temps pour redescendre après toute cette agitation et ..." Il ne savait pas comment finir sa phrase.

 _Et je ne voulais pas être seul ce soir...? Et j'avais envie de rester avec toi...?_ Non, il ne pouvait pas dire ça. Heureusement il n'eut pas besoin de terminer sa phrase.

-"Ne t'inquiète pas, je comprends" commença Viktor "J'ai aussi besoin de temps avant que je ne me sente en condition pour dormir après ce genre de soirée. Comme tu le vois je n'étais pas du tout prêt à me coucher " Il désigna ses propre vêtements d'un geste de la main "Et même si ça avait été le cas tu ne me dérange jamais."

Viktor fit signe à Yûri de s'assoir sur le lit, la seule chaise de la chambre étant déjà occupé par un sac, la veste du costume et la cravate. Il s'assit à ses côtés.

-"En revanche toi, tu es visiblement déjà prêt à dormir" constata Viktor en parlant du peignoir attaché à la hâte et qui ne cachait guère le torse Yûri qui se mit à rougir en se rappelant qu'il n'avait qu'un boxer en dessous.

-" J'ai pris une douche pour me détendre."

-"Tu n'es pas complètement nu au moins sous ton peignoir, hum?" lança Viktor amusé avec une pointe d'espoir à peine voilée.

-"Bien-sûr que non !" s'empressa de démentir le Japonais, ce qui fit rire le Russe.

Yûri sourit un instant puis soupira bruyamment.

Il se laissa tomber en arrière, en travers du lit, les bras en croix.

-"Je suis épuisé, mais incapable encore de me relaxer suffisamment pour dormir. Je déteste être comme ça."

-"C'est la tension qui retombe. Tu as de l'expérience, tu es sans doute habitué à ce genre de réaction post-compétition."

-"Oui, c'est pour cela que j'ai compris en me couchant que je ne m'endormirai pas de si tôt. J'aurais quand même essayé."

-"Inutile de forcer les choses, parfois il faut juste être patient." Si seulement Yûri avait pu comprendre tous les sous-entendus que cette phrase comportait pour son coach...

Viktor s'allongea de côté, sa tête reposant sur sa main. Il leva son bras libre pour aller enlever une mèche qui couvrait le yeux couleur chocolat chaud de Yûri "Tu verras, tu t'endormiras bien assez vite."

-"Je sais. Mais j'ai préféré attendre que le sommeil vienne avec toi." répondit le brun en fermant les yeux.

-" Attendons ensemble que Morphée veuille bien te prendre dans ses bras alors."

Viktor eu envie de soupirer : actuellement, c'était lui qui avait envie de prendre Yûri dans ses bras. Il posa un regard attendri sur le Japonais, à moitié étendu sur le matelas. Avec d'infinies précautions, il se mit à caresser les cheveux noirs. Yûri ne sembla par réagir au premier abords, mais de temps en temps sa tête avait d'infimes mouvements, comme pour diriger les doigts du Russe là où il le voulait. Viktor ne su pas combien de temps il resta là, à caresser les cheveux de Yuri, mais c'était suffisamment longtemps pour que la respiration du garçon se fasse plus calme. Il continua jusqu'à ce qu'enfin elle soit lente et profonde.

Yûi s'était endormi.

Viktor fit son possible pour se lever et prendre sa douche le plus discrètement du monde. Il pria toutes les divinités qu'il connaissait pour que le bruit ne réveil pas sa belle aux bois dormant. Une fois en sous-vêtements, il retourna dans la chambre.

Le problème c'était que maintenant il voulait dormir et que Yûri était couché en travers, les bras en croix sur un lit une place, ça risquait donc d'être un peu compliqué. Il allait devoir le réveiller.

-"Yûri.." murmura-t-il en lui touchant l'épaule. Le garçon bougea et émit une sorte de grognement.

"Yûri" répéta Viktor "allonge-toi correctement que je puisse dormir aussi s'il-te-plait"

Soudain les yeux marrons s'ouvrirent d'un seul coup et Yûri se dressa en position assise instantanément.

-"Je suis désolé. Je retourne me coucher tout de suite" Il allait se lever quand Viktor lui attrapa le poignet.

-"Reste ici... s'il te plait."

Le brun plongea son regard dans celui de son coach qui pour une fois n'avait rien de son attitude de séducteur. Yûri avait déjà partagé un lit avec Viktor pas plus tard que le matin même lorsqu'il l'avait obligé à retourner se coucher au vu de ses cernes.

Sans un mot, Yûri se leva, laissa tomber son peignoir puis se glissa dans le lit et s'allongea sur le flanc. Viktor s'installa à son tour, collant son torse contre le dos du Japonais, passant son bras autour de la taille de ce dernier. Le Russe enfouit son visage dans le cou de Yûri. Il sentait le gel douche de l'hôtel mélangé à une odeur qui n'appartenait qu'à lui.

-"Viktor, qu'est ce que tu as demandé à Phichit sur moi?" Au son de la voix de Yuri, Viktor devina que la question devait trotter dans sa tête depuis un moment.

-"Zut, je lui avais demandé de garder ça pour lui, mais bon, je suppose qu'il y a prescription maintenant. Disons que je cherchais à connaître un peu tes goûts en matière amoureuse, tu ne me disais rien à ce sujet. "

-" ...Il n'y avait rien à dire."

-"Je devais être sûr. Tu aurais pu être un homme à femme sans que ta famille ne le sache, tu ne vivais pas avec elle. Chulanon me paraissait être la bonne personne pour me renseigner sur ta situation."

-"Je doute jamais être un homme à femme. Je ne suis Eros qui parvient à séduire tout le monde uniquement sur la glace."

Viktor eu envie de répondre ' _Et quand tu as trop bu aussi alors...'_ mais dit à la place :

-"C'était surtout un moyen de tenter de connaître -" Viktor s'arrêta, il ne pouvait pas dire 'ton orientation sexuelle' comme ça. "J'avais besoin de savoir si tu me laisserai jamais te tenir ainsi dans mes bras." Il resserra son étreinte un instant pour accompagner ses mots.

Cette conservation était surréaliste. Ils parlaient presque en code, de façon détournée. Peut-être était-ce dû à la culture Japonaise de Yûri. Viktor avait l'habitude d'être plus direct et toutes ces devinettes l'épuisait moralement. Il n'y avait pas de questions droit au but genre 'tu es gay?' ou ' Est-ce que j'ai une chance avec toi?' Mais qu'importait, il trouverai toutes les façons possibles et imaginables de lui dire 'je t'aime' sans jamais prononcer ces mots là.

Le silence tomba entre les deux hommes qui s'endormirent.

...

Lorsque Viktor ouvrit un œil le lendemain matin, un sourire immense se dessina sur ses lèvres, confirmant ce qu'il savait déjà : il voulait se réveiller tous les matins du reste de sa vie avec Yûri lové dans ses bras.


	12. Loin de toi

Épisode 9

Okay, les chapitres introspectifs comme ça c'est galère, mais je suis bien obligée d'en passer par là hein.

* * *

.

Ils avaient foncé à l'hôtel et Viktor avait fait une valise à la hâte. Yûri et lui était à présent dans la hall du bâtiment.

Il tenta de rassurer le Japonais avant de passer la porte de l'hôtel pour rejoindre le taxi qui l'attendait à l'extérieur. Il lui assura qu'il serait avec lui même s'il ne l'était pas physiquement.

Dans le taxi, Viktor consulta sur son smartphone les horaires de vol puis acheta un billet à destination du Japon mais son esprit était ailleurs. Tout c'était passé si vite, dans l'urgence.

Il soupira.

C'était un cauchemar, même si heureusement Yakov avait accepté de prendre le Japonais sous son aile. Le Russe s'en voulait de partir au moment où Yûri avait le plus besoin de lui. Le timing ne pouvait pas être plus mauvais mais il devait croire en Yûri. Il devait lui faire confiance pour se qualifier pour le GPF, avec ou sans lui au bord de la patinoire.

Au début il avait refusé de laisser son petit protégé seul pour le programme libre du lendemain mais ce dernier avait insisté. S'il restait et que par malheur Makkachin mourrai, Yûri ne se pardonnerai jamais d'avoir retenu son coach en Russie. Viktor avait passé suffisamment de temps auprès des Katsuki pour connaître l'histoire du chien de Yûri, décédé l'an dernier et dont la mort avait marqué le garçon. Lui-même était actuellement très inquiet pour son eu un sourire teinté de tristesse en se remémorant la tête de Yûri quand il lui avait avoué le nom du chien qu'il avait eu : Viktor.

C'était la première fois que les deux hommes se retrouvaient ainsi séparés.

...

Assit dans l'avion pour rejoindre son chien en mauvaise santé, Viktor ne se sentait pas bien lui non plus.

Le voyage était long, et le cerveau de Viktor en profitait pour faire une petite introspection.

Son avenir, il ne s'était jamais vraiment penché dessus. Il n'avait pas vraiment eu besoin de le faire car il avait toujours eu des échéances nettes grâce aux dates de compétitions; des objectifs clairement définis.

La première fois qu'il avait du réfléchir à son futur, c'était peu avant d'aller frapper à la porte de Yûri.

Le patin était toute sa vie depuis sa plus tendre enfance et rien n'avait pu se mettre en travers de son chemin pour exprimer ce qu'il voulait sur la glace. Mais l'an dernier, l'inspiration lui fit défaut pour la première fois. La pression était devenue plus étouffante que motivante. Il n'arrivait pas à trouver la petite étincelle originale qui faisait la magie d'une chorégraphie.

Il avait décidé de prendre une saison comme coach de Yûri et d'aviser après. Il faisait d'une pierre deux coups : il prenait un peu de temps pour souffler et il apprenait à connaître celui qui avait volé son cœur lors d'un gala l'année précédente. Mais aujourd'hui la question de 'l'après' n'était toujours pas réglée.

Qu'allait-il faire après le GPF : Reprendre la compétition, rester en temps qu'entraineur de Yûri ?

Il avait beau retourner le problème dans tous les sens, il ne savait pas quoi faire. Une seule chose était sûre : il ne voulait pas d'un futur où le Japonais n'avait pas une place près de lui. Il avait besoin que Yûri fasse partie de sa vie, d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Il ne voulait pas abandonner sa carrière de patineur... C'était elle qui l'avait porté jusque là et il lui était dévoué corps et âme. Pour autant, il ne voulait pas perdre Yûri qui tenait également tout son être entre ses mains.

Allait-il devoir abandonner l'un de ses deux amours pour garder l'autre?

-"Monsieur, quelle boisson désirez-vous?" La voix douce de l'hôtesse le ramena sur Terre, enfin dans son siège d'avion plutôt.

...

-"Viktor! Makkachin va bien!" Furent les premiers mots que Mari lança en Anglais pour rassurer le Russe qui soupira de soulagement en arrivant à la clinique vétérinaire.

La sœur de Yûri discuta quelques instants en Japonais avec ce que Viktor supposa être le vétérinaire. Ce dernier leur fit signe de le suivre.

-"L'opération a été un succès, Makka-chan récupérera très rapidement. On peut aller le voir" l'informa Mari sur le chemin. Ils arrivèrent dans une pièce ou plusieurs animaux de tous poils étaient confortablement installés dans des cages individuelles. Le vétérinaire ouvrit celle du gros caniche qui dormait.

-"Makkachin!"

Viktor serra son chien contre lui et eu envie de pleurer. L'animal était encore un peu faible mais sa queue remuait frénétiquement au contact de son maître. Les êtres chers que l'on prend pour acquis peuvent nous être enlever du jour au lendemain. La simple idée que Yûri disparaisse de sa vie demain lui serrait douloureusement le cœur.

Il câlina Makkachin un peu plus fort dans ses bras et enfouit sa tête dans son épaisse fourrure afin de cacher ses yeux rougissant.

...

Lorsqu'il vit Yûri à travers les vitres grâce à l'aboiement de Makkachin, il su ce qu'il devait faire. Il devait profiter du temps qu'il avait en ce monde pour le passer avec lui. Toutes les autres options lui laisseraient un goût plus ou moins amer de regret.

Il avait décidé d'abandonner la compétition pour rester l'entraineur de Yûri. Il allait travailler sérieusement pour devenir un vrai coach. Après tout il avait déjà une magnifique carrière derrière lui, il pouvait la laisser briller dans l'histoire toute seule à présent.

Lui, il voulait continuer de voir Yûri danser sur la glace. Le japonais lui offrait un éventail de sentiments des plus variés et Viktor aimait ça. Sans compter les battements réguliers de cœur amoureux que Yûri avait animé et que Viktor ne savait pas comment arrêter. De toute façon, il n'aurait pas fait même s'il l'avait voulu.

...

Yûri avait passé ces dernières heures comme un zombie. La moindre petite chose lui rappelait Viktor, et chaque fois qu'il se souvenait que le Russe n'était pas là, c'était comme si une main aux griffes acérées venait se saisir de son cœur pour tenter de l'écraser. Il avait l'impression d'étouffer. Toutes les distractions du monde ne pouvait le détourner du fait que Viktor n'était pas là.

Yûri n'aurait jamais pensé ressentir physiquement des effets dû à une simple séparation. Il avait pourtant l'habitude de ça. Il avait beau aimer sincèrement sa famille, elle avait beau lui avoir parfois manqué lorsqu'il était à Détroit, ça n'avait rien à voir avec l'horrible morsure de l'absence qu'il ressentait actuellement.

Tout son être semblait se moquer de savoir combien de temps Viktor serait absent. Il n'était pas là, à porté direct, et cette idée semblait difficilement supportable.

Yûri se rendit à l'évidence : Viktor lui manquait. Et pas simplement comme un ami, même proche, peut nous manquer. Non, il lui manquait comme quelque chose d'indispensable à sa vie.

Il devait trouver un moyen d'étendre leur collaboration un peu plus longtemps.

La solution était simple : il lui suffisait d'être clair et de demander à Viktor de continuer à être son coach.

Mais c'était horriblement égoïste car ça revenait à demander au Russe de renoncer à sa carrière de patineur... et Yûri ne voulait pas de ça. Il voulait voir Viktor sur la glace, il savait que ce dernier voulait continuer de patiner.

C'était un dilemme qui déchirait son cœur.

Il décida de demander à Viktor de continuer à l'entrainer jusqu'à ce qu'il se retire. Le GPF n'étant pas la fin de la saison de patinage, il participerai aux autres rencontres internationales prévues cette année puis il prendrait sa retraite. Ainsi il se laissait encore quelques semaines pour voir l'avenir plus clairement dans ce lien qu'il nouait avec Viktor en dehors des interactions normales qu'on entretien habituellement avec son coach.

...

Apparemment les deux hommes avaient tous les deux profité de leur séparation pour faire le point.

Yûri exprima son souhait que Viktor reste son entraineur d'une façon si... japonaise. Comme une demande en mariage selon les codes du pays du soleil levant. Ce fut d'ailleurs la première remarque du Russe qui embrassa la main de son aimé.

Yûri ne s'offusqua ni de la remarque, ni du geste.

Viktor savait comment faire passer des messages à Yûri à présent : rien de direct mais des sous-entendu qui ne laissaient que peu de place à l'interprétation. Du moins c'était l'équilibre délicat qu'il avait trouvé pour parvenir à communiquer sereinement avec lui.

-"En espérant que tu ne t'arrêtes jamais" avait-il lancé, resserrant un peu plus son étreinte sur Yûri.

Le sous-entendu était énorme, surtout en sachant qu'il avait labellisé la demande de Yûri de rester son coach comme ressemblant à une demande en mariage. Le message était bien passé : le Japonais retenait difficilement ses larmes.

Chaque fois que Yûri faisait un pas vers Viktor dans leur relation, Viktor ne manquait jamais de faire de même, et de vouloir l'emmener plus loin encore.

.

* * *

.


	13. Hôtel

Entre les épisodes 9 et 10

Désolée pour l'attente, les 2 prochains chapitres-plus long que celui-ci- sont déjà bien avancés.

Merci encore à toutes les personnes qui laissent des commentaires, c'est pour vous que je continue afin de terminer cette fic.

* * *

...

Viktor et Yûri étaient assis dans un café en Russie et profitaient d'une très rare journée de répit. Dès demain ils s'envoleraient pour retourner s'entrainer à Hasetsu avant le GPF.

Le portable de Viktor sonna. D'après la conversation qui s'engagea, Yûri comprit qu'il s'agissait d'une personne dédiée à l'organisation pratique du futur séjour des athlètes en Espagne.

Il reporta donc son attention sur son thé, c'était au coach de gérer ce type d'appel. Avec le temps glacial qu'il faisait en cette saison, la boisson chaude était plus que la bienvenue. Il plaça ses deux mains autour de la tasse pour réchauffer agréablement ses doigts gelés.

Soudain Viktor l'interpella :

-"Yûri, on fait comment pour l'hôtel à Barcelone?"

-"Comment ça ' _on fait comment_?' " demanda le Japonais, pas certain de comprendre la question.

-"On partage une chambre, non?"

La question -qui n'avait pas vraiment l'air d'en être une pour Viktor- était simple. La réponse en revanche beaucoup moins.

Le cerveau de Yûri décida de faire une petite sieste préventive en voyant la masse de travail qui venait de lui tomber dessus.

-"Yûri? Yûri?" Voyant qu'il n'obtiendrait pas de réponse rapide de la part du brun, Viktor soupira et remit son smartphone à l'oreille :

-"Une chambre avec deux lits sera parfaite. Oui. Oui bien-sûr. Merci à vous. Au revoir."

L'entraineur raccrocha.

Le cerveau du Japonais, après avoir pris quelques secondes de repos, remonta ses manches et s'attela enfin à la tâche pour permettre à son propriétaire d'articuler une phrase :

-"La même chambre?"

-" Oui, et... ?" Viktor était parfaitement détendu et sirotait son café.

Yûri se mit à bredouiller des mots incompréhensibles jusqu'à ce que son coach lève la main pour le faire taire.

-"De toute façon, que ça soit toi qui vienne dans ma chambre ou l'inverse, on finit toujours par passer la nuit ensemble, alors autant nous épargner des aller-retour inutiles."

-"Viktor! Dit de cette façon, ça prête à confusion!" protesta le Japonais, le rouge menaçant de lui monter aux joues.

-"Okay, pardon, pardon" s'excusa le Russe, arborant pourtant son sourire en cœur si typique "Mais avoue que ça sera quand même plus sympa : deux adultes dans un lit pas prévus pour ça, ce n'est pas le top pour se reposer correctement."

Yûri n'eus aucun argument à lui opposer.

...

Il n'allait pas faire chaud en Espagne en ce mois de décembre, mais au moins le froid ne serait pas aussi mordant qu'en Russie ou même à Hasetsu en ce moment.

A cause du décalage horaires, il était plus tard sur l'horloge interne de Yûri que sur celle du hall de l'hôtel officiel de la compétition où ils allaient résider.

Il avait presque trois jours pour se remettre à l'heure. Viktor semblait avoir acquis la capacité de se remettre du jet-lag en s'endormant presque n'importe où et n'importe comment. Ce qui n'était pas le cas de Yûri qui avait besoin de calme et de noir pour se reposer efficacement.

Le réceptionniste de l'hôtel leur donna une clef magnétique à chacun et ils intégrèrent leur chambre. Cette idée de partager quelque chose officiellement avec Viktor perturbait un peu Yûri. Bien sûr il arrivait que des élèves d'un même coach partagent leur chambre, mais jamais avec le coach lui-même. Yûri devait admettre que la notion de normalité n'était pas vraiment quelque chose dont Viktor se préoccupait.

...

Cette nuit là, tout était calme et noir dans la chambre, mais Viktor pouvait entendre Yûri tourner et se retourner dans son lit, juste à côté du sien. Il l'entendait même parfois soupirer, sa respiration trahissant qu'elle n'était pas celle, habituellement lente et profonde, de quelqu'un d'endormi.

-"Du mal à trouver le sommeil, Yûri?" demanda Viktor quand il abandonna l'idée de croire que ce dernier allait se calmer d'ici une minute ou deux.

-"Hm, un peu oui."

Tous les deux étaient allongés depuis presque 10 minutes, cherchant le sommeil, mais la nervosité de Yûri les empêchait de s'endormir.

-"Attends, j'ai une idée" lança soudain Viktor

Intrigué, le Japonais vit son coach se lever et pousser son lit plus près du sien. Viktor murmura :

-"Donne moi ta main."

Yûri obéit sans même réfléchir une seconde.

Viktor enlaça leurs doigts et se recoucha. Le silence tomba à nouveau dans la chambre. Pour le brun , la main du Russe dans la sienne était agréablement chaude et rassurante. Yûri commença à s'inquiéter : avait-il déjà pris l'habitude de devoir sentir la présence de Viktor à côté de lui pour pouvoir s'endormir tranquillement...?

Yûri observa l'unique rayon de lumière provenant de l'extérieur qui passait entre les rideaux se refléter sur la chevelure argentée de Viktor. Puis il détailla ses yeux clos et leurs longs cils, l'arrête de son nez, le bombé de ses lèvres... La beauté de cet homme ne cesserait jamais de l'envoûter.

Le Japonais s'endormit avec la main toujours dans celle de Viktor, comme un pont au dessus du petit espace séparant leurs lits.

.


	14. Souvenirs perdus

Pendant l'épisode 10

Attaquons nous à THE épisode. Celui dont les dernières minutes m'ont juste fait revoir tous les épisodes avec un point de vue différent...

Bon je ne vais pas revenir directement sur l'échange des bagues hein, la série fait déjà le job très bien toute seule, mais je vais forcement en parler .

* * *

.

-"Oi Yuri, Tu ne t'en souviens pas ?"

J'avais recraché ma boisson sous l'effet de la surprise et mon cœur avait manqué un battement.

-"Hé ?" Le visage plein d'incompréhension de Yûri suffit à confirmer que non, il ne se souvenait pas.

J'avais participé autant que possible aux explications des autres patineurs sur cette fameuse soirée pour me maintenir dans le flot de l'action sinon je crois que j'aurais craqué sur place. J'avais gardé une apparence tout à fait normal malgré le choc. Merci les années de gestion de stress en compétition pour ça !

...

Les participants au GPF rentraient tous lentement vers l'hôtel après être sortis du restaurant où il avaient mangé ensemble. Yûri et moi fermions la marche dans un silence confortable quand soudain le Japonais murmura :

-"Viktor, pourquoi as-tu dis que c'était des bagues de fiançailles?"

-"Parce que c'est le cas" Ma réponse fut sans hésitation.

Yûri s'arrêta net. Je stoppais à mon tour et fit un pas en arrière pour revenir à son niveau. Les autres continuèrent leur chemin sans se préoccuper de nous.

-"Tu veux dire que... tu étais vraiment sérieux ?"

-"Évidement. Mais je commence à me demander si toi tu l'étais."

-" Je- Je ne me souviens pas avoir dit que c'était des bagues de fiançailles" marmonna-t-il

-" Même si tu ne l'as pas dit avec des mots, c'est tout comme. "

Yûri regardait le sol.

-"Je n'avais pas vraiment réfléchis à ça en les achetant..."

-"Dois-je comprendre que je me suis complètement trompé? Que pour toi, l'échange devant l'église n'a pas eu cette signification? Ne me dit pas que ces bijoux ne sont que de simples porte bonheur en or en forme d'anneaux, Yûri..."

Le brun eu un petit sourire

"...Non, tu ne t'es pas trompé."

-"Je préfère ça"

Je mis mon bras autour de son épaule et nous reprîmes la marche vers l'hôtel.

...

-"Je suis crevé" lança Yûri qui alla s'écraser sans douceur sur le lit de gauche comme pour illustrer ses dires. Son portable bipa une notification.

-"Repose toi un peu je vais prendre ma douche en premier."

-"Okay" répondit-il en tapant paresseusement sur son smartphone.

Dès le verrou de la salle de bain soigneusement fermé derrière moi, je laissais mon dos venir se poser contre la porte. C'est seulement là que je repensais à la révélation de ce soir : Yûri ne se souvenait pas du banquet de l'an dernier.

-"Et merde" soufflais-je doucement.

Par étonnant qu'il n'ai pas compris mon arrivée à Hasetsu! Bon sang, et moi qui suis arrivé avec mes gros sabots, quel idiot! C'était pourtant lui qui m'avait invité à la base, j'étais arrivé en terrain conquit. Enfin c'est ce que j'avais crû car je m'étais vite aperçu que ce n'était pas le cas.

J'avais du m'adapter lentement au fonctionnement de Yûri. De là a imaginer qu'il avait aucun souvenir du banquet...

Ce que j'avais pris pour de la pudeur/honte d'assumer ou encore une différence culturelle n'était en fait qu'une réaction logique due à sa surprise.

Le coup était rude pour moi. Mais il expliquait le comportement de Yûri.

Maintenant c'est moi qui avait honte de m'être imposé à lui de cette façon.

J'eus un sourire ironique: Katsuki Yûri était entré dans ma vie visiblement sans le savoir, comme ça, comme un aperçu de la merveille qu'il pouvait être avant de me laisser sur ma faim.

Ce joyaux -déjà taillé mais imparfait- m'avait demandé de devenir son Coach... En gros de le polir pour briller.

Évidement, Je n'avais décemment pas pu tout abandonner comme ça sur un coup de tête ce soir là pour une simple demande d'un homme saoul. Qui l'aurait fait?

...

J'allumais la douche après avoir jeté mes vêtements n'importe où dans la salle de bain et me glissait sous les jets d'eau chaude.

Plus le temps passait et plus je prenais conscience des différentes implications de cette révélation.

Cette danse partagée au banquet, cette incroyable demande de devenir son coach... Ce moment qui avait été si important pour moi, qui m'avait hanté pendant des semaines avant que la vidéo de Yûri reproduisant mon programme ne me décide à aller le rejoindre... Tout cela n'était rien pour lui.

Rien.

Cette simple perspective me faisait tourner la tête.

Je n'arrivais pas à croire que ces instants si précieux et marqués au fer rouge dans ma tête et mon corps n'existaient pas pour lui. Il ne se souvenait même pas de m'avoir parlé...

J'avais souvent regardé les photos du banquet en Russie pour me mettre du baume au cœur lorsque la journée avait été difficile.

J'avais commencé à imaginer Eros en pensant à Yûri, cependant je n'arrivais pas à en être satisfait. Je voulais surprendre le public mais il me manquait encore quelque chose, cette petite étincelle qui fait toute la différence.

Ce n'est qu'en le voyant de nouveau en chair et en os que je l'avais trouvé.

Yûri... mon Eros sur patins, mon petit Katsudon...

On frappa à la porte.

-"Viktor, Viktor, est-ce que ça va ? "

La voix de Yûri me tira de mes pensées.

-"Hein ? Oui oui ça va." Je réalisais que j'avais terminé de me laver depuis longtemps, alors je coupais l'eau et enfilais peignoir et sous-vêtement propre. Je sortis de la salle de bain.

-"Qu'il y a-t-il, Yûri ?"

-"Rien, c'est juste que... ça fait presque une heure que tu es sous la douche et... d'habitude tu n'es pas aussi long alors... je... j'ai juste voulu vérifier que tout allait bien."

Un sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres.

-"Je suis désolé de t'avoir inquiété. C'est juste que..." Je soupirais "Je ne pensais vraiment pas que tu ne te souvenais pas du banquet de l'an dernier."

Yûri parut surpris autant que gêné

-"D'après ce que j'ai compris, je me suis super mal comporté. J'aurais aimé que personne ne s'en souvienne haha."

Ce fut trop pour moi. Je pris le brun dans mes bras et enfoui ma tête dans son cou.

-"Ne me dit pas ça."

-"Pourquoi?" Sa voix ne cachait pas son incompréhension.

-"Parce que c'est là que tout a commencé pour moi, même si toi tu ne t'en rappelle pas."

Yûri me saisit par les épaules et me regarda droit dans les yeux.

-"Okay, maintenant raconte moi TOUT sur ce banquet. Ça à l'air plus important que je ne l'aurais crû." Le Japonais semblait déterminé à savoir. Et j'aimais ça.

-"Très bien. Mais je te préviens, tu ne vas pas aimer les photos que tu vas voir" fis-je avec un petit sourire.

Après avoir fait le tour des photos (je les avais toutes récupérées sur mon portable, demandant aux différents patineurs présents de me transmettre leurs photos) c'est un Yûri mortifié qui s'assit sur son lit.

-"Ho purée... ce n'est pas possible. Pas étonnant que Chris ai été si familier après ça!

-" familier?"

-"Comme toi, je connais Chris depuis un moment, on s'est souvent retrouvé dans nos années de Junior. Mais il n'avais jamais...enfin, il ne m'avait jamais touché comme ça avant."

J'eus le sentiment d'avoir manqué quelque chose et je n'aimais pas ça, mais avant que je ne demande plus de précision, Yûri continua :

"Et je comprends mieux Yurio aussi. Quant à toi... " Il marqua une pause "Je suppose que ça explique aussi beaucoup de choses, dont ton idée de devenir mon Coach, même si c'est moi qui te l'ai demandé en fait..."

-"Je suis désolé de m'être présenté à toi comme je l'ai fait à Hasetsu. Je ne voulais pas te faire peur, mais je n'avais aucune idée que tu ne te souvenais pas..."

Une lueur dorée attira mon regard et je vis la bague briller au doigt de Yûri. J'eus enfin un vrai sourire.

"-J'ai finis par apprendre à ne pas me focaliser sur le Yûri du banquet qui m'avait tellement marqué. J'ai ainsi pu découvrir le vrai 'toi'. Et c'est tellement mieux car maintenant j'ai le droit à un Yûri à plusieurs facettes! Et j'aime autant celui que j'ai devant moi que celui qui m'a charmé l'an dernier..."

Je saisis son menton entre mes doigts pour approcher doucement son visage du mien.

Yûri se mit à rougir. Dieu qu'il était beau.

Doucement je lui volais un baiser. Enfin voler est un bien grand mot car depuis mon fameux baiser après sa performance sur glace devant tout le public, ils y en avaient eu d'autres, toujours chastes, derrières les portes closes.

-"Maintenant tu sais exactement pourquoi je savais que tu avais l'Eros en toi. J'avoue que je désirais désespérément -j'insistais sur ce mot- te voir patiner ce programme. Après tout cette chorégraphie ne parle que de toi."

Je décidais de tenter ma chance et poussais le torse de Yûri qui bascula sur le matelas avec un petit cri de surprise. Visage presque collé contre le sien, je murmurais :

-"Je t'ai vraiment remarqué quand tu as refusé la photo que je te proposais. Bien-sûr j'avais noté ton patin, mais personne ne m'avais jamais dit "non" comme ça. Pendant des jours tout n'a été que "non" avec toi."

Mes lèvres frôlaient les siennes. J'étais à présent presque allongé sur lui.

"-Mais je suis patient quand je veux quelque chose. Et c'est toi que je voulais, que je veux toujours. Je n'avais jamais voulu connaître quelqu'un comme j'ai eu besoin de te connaître toi, Yûri. Quand je me suis rendu compte que tu avais eu un impact aussi grand sur moi, c'était déjà trop tard. Je n'avais déjà plus aucune chance de te résister."

Je l'embrassais, cette fois à pleine bouche, et à ma grande surprise c'est sa langue qui chercha la mienne. Sa main se posa derrière ma nuque puis remonta lentement jusqu'à se glisser entièrement dans mes cheveux. Il s'y agrippa comme si sa vie en dépendait, notre baiser se faisant plus intense. J'étais complètement perdu dans sa chaleur, son goût, son odeur enivrante, n'entendant plus que nos respirations devenir erratiques. Plus rien au monde n'existait que ce moment partagé entre nous.

A court d'air, je séparais nos lèvres à contre-cœur.

Les yeux de Yûri étaient encore mi-clos et son visage était plus coloré qu'à l'habitude. Je faisais tout mon possible pour ne pas lui sauter littéralement dessus. Plus il me laissais le toucher, et plus c'était difficile de résister à l'envie d'en vouloir plus...

J'avais conscience qu'il était probablement vierge, il me semblait préférable de ne pas le brusquer.

Yûri tenta de se relever, je m'écartais pour le laisser faire.

Dans le mouvement global pour remettre un peu d'espace entre nos corps, je sentis brièvement nos entrejambes frotter l'une contre l'autre. Ce fut comme un électrochoc. Je n'avais pas pensé devenir aussi...'dur' en bas en si peu de temps. Je n'avais surtout pas pensé que Yûri serait déjà dans cet 'état' également.

Cette fois nous piquâmes tous les deux un phare monumentale.

Yûri se mit debout d'un bond et me tourna le dos, sans doute pour cacher ce que j'avais définitivement senti à travers nos pantalons.

-"Ce... C'est effrayant de donner autant de pouvoir à quelqu'un." La voix du Japonais était mal assurée.

-"Tu m'enlève les mots de la bouche. Tu es terrifiant pour moi Yûri, pourtant je suis heureux que ça soit toi qui ai ce pouvoir."

-"La douche...C'est mon tour." fut la seule réponse que j'obtins avant qu'il ne rentre dans la salle de bain.

.

* * *

.


	15. Owari ni shiyô

Ending épisode 11/Début épisode 12. Chapitre très court.

Pour le titre de ce chapitre 'Owari ni shiyô' C'est la phrase que prononce Yûri et qui lance la fameuse conversation où il dit qu'il veut tout arrêter, ce qui fait pleurer notre petit Viktor.

Encore 2 chapitres à vous écrire je pense... Plus le bonus avec Yurio. Bonus que j'ai d'ailleurs dessiné en mini-comic tellement je le voyais clairement dans mon esprit (Une façon de l'exorciser, apparemment l'écrire n'était pas suffisant) Je vous mettrai le lien en temps voulu pour ceux que ça intéressera.

Ps qui n'a rien à voir : un film! Quand ils ont annoncé un film YOI j'étais en mode "OMG il faudra absolument que je le vois. J'avoue avoir été un peu déçu par le film "Koe no katachi mais c'est sans doute du au fait qu'ils ont pas le temps de développer la relation entre les perso contrairement au manga. Avec YOI il n'y a pas ce problème de faire rentrer dans le format film une histoire puisque, là, elle est prévue pour ça.

Pour Raph1978: Rhaa tu as raison, je n'avais pas fait gaffe! Shame on me, le pire c'est que j'y suis allée à l'aéroport de Fukuoka. Sympa comme ville d'ailleurs, même si c'est très étrange, on a pas vraiment l'impression d'être en bord de mer.

* * *

...

Yûri avait raté son programme court et n'était pas sûr qu'il pourrait remonter jusqu'à l'or avec son libre. Il avait vu comment Viktor avait observé Yurio battre son record en court. De son côté qu'avait-il offert à son coach? Une prestation tout juste passable.

Il ne voulait pas arrêter, mais ne pouvait se résigner à continuer d'enlever le patin à Viktor alors qu'il n'était pas capable de lui offrir sa meilleure performance.

Le brun serra les poings face à un Russe aux cheveux encore mouillés de sa douche, assit près des fenêtres.

D'un ton horriblement distant au goût de Viktor, les mots du Japonais tombèrent comme un couperet : il arrêtait la compétition. Leur partenariat s'arrêtait demain soir, comme prévu.

...

Viktor avait parfaitement conscience de ce qui avait poussé Yûri à faire ce choix. La tristesse mélangée à la colère firent monter les larmes aux yeux clairs du Russe.

Il n'eut d'autre choix que de les laisser couler.

Yûri soufflait le chaud en leur achetant des bagues en or, puis le froid en annonçant la fin de leur relation professionnelle. C'était déjà difficile en soi pour Viktor de comprendre que Yûri ne patinerai plus juste pour que lui puisse revenir... mais qu'en était-il de leur relation personnelle?

Viktor avait voulu discuter du sujet plus en profondeur mais Yûri était passé en mode huître et rien de bon ne sortit de leur tentative de discussion.

Comme toujours, c'est sur la glace que Yûri exprimerait ses vrais sentiments, du moins lorsqu'il n'était pas pris par la panique.

Alors, ils se mirent d'accord d'attendre la fin du GPF pour décider de la suite.

...

Viktor ne dormit presque pas... Trop de choses se bousculaient encore dans sa tête.

Il se sentait presque nauséeux. Que faire? Il avait sincèrement pensé que le Japonais continuerai sa carrière encore quelques années. Du moins assez longtemps pour que leur relation puisse grandir et s'épanouir bien en dehors du patin. Pour lui, voir que Yûri avait décidé de lui-même de quitter la compétition comme ça, sans même lui en parler avant était extrêmement blessant.

Pourquoi Yûri lui avait-il demandé de s'occuper de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il se retire à l'aéroport s'il n'avait pas eu l'intention de continuer après le GPF ?

Il ne comprenait pas ce revirement si soudain.

Qu'allait-il advenir de ses sentiments? Viktor ne pouvait pas les mettre de côté d'un simple revers de la main. Yûri considérait-il que lui le pouvait...?

Le quintuple champion était perdu. Il avait l'impression de s'être fait larguer.

Il devait parvenir à convaincre le japonais de rester encore un peu sur la scène internationale. Ce dernier avait encore beaucoup à offrir au monde du patinage, Viktor en était sûr. Mais comment?

Et s'il n'y parvenait pas ? Et si après demain, Yûri reprenait la direction d'Hasetsu sans lui ? Si lui reprenait le patin, il lui faudrait retourner vivre en Russie...

S'il n'était plus son Coach, Viktor devait trouver en urgence un moyen de rester avec Yûri.

Toutes sortes de solutions lui traversèrent l'esprit. Pourquoi ne pas lui demander de venir vivre avec lui dans son appartement de Saint-Pétersbourg ? C'était une option qui restait de l'ordre du possible... Du moins il aimait à le croire.

La journée du lendemain allait être décisive et Viktor était tout simplement mort de peur de découvrir ce qu'elle lui réservait.


	16. Pari

...

épisode 12... J'arrive bientôt au bout enfin !

Pov Viktor.

* * *

Je décidais de revenir sur la glace, parce que c'est ce que Yûri semblait souhaiter le plus au monde. Je faisais le plus gros pari de ma vie : celui de croire qu'il reviendrai sur sa décision de quitter la compétition.

Après celui d'être allé à Hasetsu pour l'entrainer, c'était un nouveau pari risqué. Décidément Yûri me faisait faire des choses effrayantes pour la logique.

Mon petit Katsudon avait décidé de sacrifier sa carrière pour moi, chose que j'avais moi aussi décidé de faire pour lui. C'était sans doute sa façon de me dire qu'il ne désirais pas que j'abandonne quelques chose d'aussi important juste pour lui. Avait-il seulement conscience qu'il était plus important que tout à mes yeux?

Nous étions tous les deux prêts à nous retirer de la glace pour permettre à l'autre d'aller y briller encore un peu. C'était absurde. Pourquoi ne pas aller y déverser tout notre amour du patin ensemble? Que ça soit l'un contre l'autre en compétition ou l'un avec l'autre lors d'un gala.

.

Je fis comprendre à Yuri après son magnifique passage (battant mon record en programme libre) que j'allais reprendre le patin.

C'était fait, j'avais lancé mon pari. La balle était dans le camps de Yûri à présent.

...

Un peu plus tard, je trouvais Yakov, Lilia et Yurio.

Je leur annonçais mon retour. Évidement, Yurio fut le premier à comprendre les implications et les problèmes que cela soulevait.

Le jeune garçon posa la question légitime sur la suite pour Yûri, je répondis que c'était au Japonais de prendre sa décision après la fin de la compétition.

J'étais au bord des larmes, comment convaincre Yûri de rester encore dans la compétition?

Je pris le jeune Russe dans mes bras dans un câlin qui trahissait ma peur que Yûri ne change pas d'avis et s'arrête.

-"Viktor...?" demanda Yurio d'une voix incertaine

-"Dis-moi Yurio, tu l'as vu patiner ? Tu as vu son libre?"

-"Oui... je l'ai vu sur les écrans... On ne patine pas comme ça quand on veut partir."

-" Je t'en supplie...S'il n'obtient pas l'or alors... alors peut-être que... Peut-être que toi tu peux le faire revenir sur sa décision de quitter la compétition. Je sais que cet idiot fait ça pour que je puisse revenir."

-"Ne t'en fais pas le vieux... L'or est à moi. Katsudon devra encore travailler la saison prochaine pour tenter de me la prendre cette médaille."

Quelques secondes plus tard, c'était au tour de Yûrio d'entrer sur la glace.


	17. Gala

...

Yûri inspira profondément. Il était prêt et sûr de lui. Il maitrisait cette routine autant que Viktor. Et inversement.

Une voix masculine annonça son nom et rappela son classement de second au GPF.

Il s'avança au milieu de la patinoire avec un grand cercle puis se plaça dans la position de départ. La musique commença et Yûri leva la tête au ciel.

...

C'était le début de l'été à Hasetsu.

"Au fait Yuri, pour le gala de clôture du GPF, que voudrais-tu présenter?"

-"Ha, le gala... J'avais presque oublier ça."

-"Tu peux te contenter de faire de faire une routine que tu connais dejà en simplifiant les choses, il est plus drôle de monter quelque chose sans les obligations techniques, juste pour la beauté du patin."

-"Oui, c'est sûr."

Soudain une lueur s'alluma dans les yeux de Yûri qui n'échappa pas à Viktor.

-"Ho... Tu as déjà trouvé ce que tu veux? Un thème peut-être?"

-" 'Stay close to me'. Je veux patiner cette chorégraphie! Tu sais que je la connais déjà, c'est parfait."

Viktor resta un instant sans voix avant qu'un sourire n'illumine tout son visage.

-"Très bien, je serais ravi de te voir patiner ça pour moi, en live cette fois, et non sur une vidéo."

Ils eurent un sourire complice.

Quelques temps plus tard, les deux hommes étaient sur la glace, patinant côté à côté la routine afin de la perfectionner jusque dans les plus infimes détails.

Soudain la main gantée de Yûri effleura celle de Viktor alors qu'ils effectuaient un virage serré. L'imagination de Viktor s'enflamma instantanément. Certes il désirait patiner avec Yûri depuis longtemps, mais le gala lui offrait une occasion en or.

Il changea légèrement la trajectoire prévu de ses patins pour se rapprocher de Yûri et lui saisir la main sans pour autant arrêter le mouvement globale de leur déplacement.

Instinctivement le Japonais ralentit et se tourna vers son coach qui annonça :

-"Patinons ensemble au gala."

Yûri ouvrit de grand yeux.

-"Je vois déjà ça d'ici" fit Viktor enthousiaste "Je sais quels portés simples je peux intégrer... mon dieu ça sera magnifique !"

-"...des portés...Mais enfin Viktor, je ne suis pas une femme!"

Le Russe parut ne pas comprendre le rapport.

-"Je le sais très bien, tu es parfait comme tu es. Mais rien ne nous empêche de faire ce que l'on veut en gala. Je te propose de faire une partie de ta chorégraphie avec moi. Je voudrais qu'ensemble on puisse montrer quelque chose d'inédit au monde entier."

-"Franchement, je...je ne sais pas...Et puis je n'ai jamais patiné en couple."

\- "J'ai déjà été formé sur les choses assez simples. Et puis je sais à qui m'adresser pour avoir de l'aide, ne t'en fait pas. En duo, tout est une question de confiance avec son partenaire. Tu me fais confiance n'est-ce pas?"

-"Oui, bien-sûr"

-"Alors moi aussi, je compte sur toi. On ne sera pas un couple classique de patineur, tout sera en fonction de nos besoins, comme dans n'importe quelle relation saine entre deux personnes."

Ils ne feraient que des portés simples, rien de compliqué ou au dessus de la tête naturellement, trop long à maitriser et beaucoup trop dangereux si mal exécuté.

Ils s'étaient évidement entrainé longtemps à terre, Viktor soulevant le dénommé Katsudon d'abord simplement par la taille un nombre incalculable de fois. Le corps de Yûri était habitué à devoir contracter fortement certaines parties du corps en fonction des mouvements désirés mais les portés faisaient parfois travailler certains groupes de muscles différemment. Le corps du Japonais n'eu pas de mal à s'habituer et une fois qu'il cessa de réfléchir à quoi contracter quand, ses bras prirent naturellement une position gracieuse une fois en l'air. C'était le genre de mouvement aérien imprimé dans le corps des patineurs à force de répétition et qui ne demandait plus aucun effort de réflexion.

Les bras de Viktor se faisaient chaque jour plus fermes et assurés, éliminant les tremblements parasites du début.

Enfin un jour, ils chaussèrent les patins pour tenter de faire sur glace ce qu'il avaient déjà répété si souvent maintenant.

-"Tu es prêt Yûri?"

Mains dans la main ils prirent de la vitesse.

"Now!" Lança Viktor. Yûri se tourna, écartant les bras pour que Le Russe passe ses mains et saisisse sa taille.

La sensation du porté alliée à celle de la vitesse acquisse grâce aux patins donna un instant l'impression à Yûri de voler.

Ses pieds ne touchaient plus la glace mais il n'était pas en train de tourner pour faire un saut. Il pouvait presque prendre le temps de contempler la vue. Il se concentra ensuite sur la redescente en posant ses mains sur les épaules de Viktor, attendant l'impact de la lame avec la glace qui arriva bien vite.

Ils s'arrêtèrent d'un mouvement rapide des patins.

-"Wow, ce n'était qu'une première étape mais c'est réussi ! C'était comment Yûri ?" demanda Viktor

-"C'était... comme être un oiseau qui prend son envol. Et toi ?"

-"C'était comme te porter aux nues."

A la surprise de Viktor, Yûri éclata de rire.


	18. Bonus

Voici le Bonus ! Désolée pour l'attente, je pensais vraiment l'avoir posté, mais en fait je l'avais juste mis sur le site, et pas mis en ligne... _

Je voulais vous mettre le lien vers une version dessinée de ce texte que j'ai faite y'a quelques mois (en anglais) malheureusement ici le lien est effacé dès que je l'écris, je vous invite donc à me le demander directement par MP si vous voulez voir la page.

Si vous avez vu le bonus "Welcome to the madness" je dirais que l'Otayuri a de beaux jours devant lui. Vivement le film !

* * *

"Oi, Katsudon, comment sait-on qu'on est amoureux ?"

La phrase avait été murmuré par Yurio.

Appuyé contre le bord de la patinoire de Saint-Pétersbourg où il s'entrainait à présent, Katsuki Yûri manqua de recracher la gorgée d'eau qu'il venait d'avaler.

Il se tourna avec de grands yeux ronds vers le jeune blond qui fixait ses patins, visiblement mal à l'aise.

Il avait cette aura de fragilité que Yûri lui avait déjà vu à des rares occasions.

"-Pardon...?!"

Yurio fit claquer sa langue dans un geste d'agacement. L'aura avait disparu.

-"Ne me fait pas répéter"

-"Okay, okay j'ai compris. Mais heu... Je..."

Yurio soupira

-"Ecoute, porcinet... J'y ai pas mal réfléchit, et n'y a qu'à toi que je peux demander cela sans recevoir de moqueries insupportables pendant des semaines ensuite."

Yûri eu un sourire sincère.

-"Je suis content de savoir que tu me fais confiance Yurio, mais peut-être que tu pourrais m'orienter... ta question est un peu vague."

-"Je veux dire : est-ce qu'il y a des signes qui ne trompent pas pour déterminer si on est amoureux."

Ce fut au tour de Yûri de soupirer.

-"Tu me prend un peu au dépourvu là. Si la réponse à cette question était facile, les êtres humains ne chercherai pas la réponse encore aujourd'hui."

-"Tu ne m'aide pas là... Je t'ai demandé parce que je vois bien que mes sentiments sont plus complexes qu'il y a encore quelques année lorsque j'étais enfant. J'ai du mal à les gérer parfois."

Yûri ferma les yeux un instant pour mieux réfléchir et dit enfin :

-"Etre amoureux, c'est quand ta tête, ton cœur et ton corps sont d'accord pour dire qu'une personne est spéciale. Tu peux faire ce que tu veux de ta journée mais tes pensées reviendront toujours à un moment ou un autre sur la personne aimée. Tu as envie de partager des choses avec elle.

C'est être à la fois être égoïste parce qu'on voudrait garder la personne pour soi, mais être altruiste parce qu'on veut le bien-être de l'autre avant tout."

Yurio le regarda avec une expression indescriptible.

-"Désolé, c'est difficile à expliquer, tu n'as sûrement rien compris"

-Non non, j'ai compris, enfin,en quelque sorte." Le Russe commença à s'éloigner.

'Yurio attends, encore une chose."

Le blond s'arrêta.

-"Je ne te demanderai pas de _qui_ tu penses être amoureux car je sais déjà que tu ne me répondras pas..."

-"Bien-vu le vieux" fit Yurio avec un rictus.

"...Mais n'oublie pas une chose" continua Yûri "l'amour c'est aussi l'attirance physique. Si tu es vraiment amoureux, tu auras envie de partager ce sentiment de façon plus intime... C'est d'ailleurs souvent ce qui nous trahis."

-"Ca va, ça va pas besoin de me faire un dessin" grogna le blond qui lui tourna le dos pour continuer son entrainement.

"Au fait, passe le bonjour à Otabek" Yurio s'arrêta net et se tourna vers le Japonais.

Katsuki arborait un sourire mi-amusé, mi-compatissant.

"Tch!" Yurio patina à toute vitesse vers l'autre côté de la patinoire, le visage rougissant.

Cet enfoiré de Katsudon savait !

* * *

Voilà! Je pense que c'est terminé!

Merci à tous d'avoir lu mes petits textes. YOI est vraiment une de ces séries que je garde précieusement sous le coude, car parfois j'ai une terrible envie d'en regarder une épisode...

N'oublier par de me demander le lien vers la mini BD pour les intéressés.


End file.
